Love in the Morning
by bluerosedreaming
Summary: Raised in a brothel and brought into wealth by her new stepfather, Texas beauty Melody voyages to New York on the Titanic with her family. A stranger to love that isn't bought and sold, Melody moves beyond her past when she meets Fifth Officer Harold Lowe
1. Chapter 1: In a World of Blue

**Author's notes: This is just meant to be a nice romance story. I did some research while writing it, but if you are a stickler for following officer schedules and that sort of thing, you'll be sorely disappointed. For those who aren't, enjoy! I suppose the main character is a bit Mary Sue-ish, and perhaps I'm pushing the "prostitute-with-a-heart-of-gold" envelope a bit, but hopefully you'll like her and her sister anyway. Read and review, if you so desire.  
**

**Wednesday, April, 10, 1912 - Cherbourg**

"I can't believe how huge this ship is! The one we took from New York wasn't nearly this big!" cried Melody.

Richard, Melody's stepfather, put his hand on her lower back. "I take it Melody likes it?" he asked in his thick Texas accent.

Melody looked up at him from under the wide brim of her black hat and smiled. "It's beautiful, Richard!" she said.

Richard turned his head and looked behind him. "If only your Momma and sister were half as excited as you, maybe they'd be ready to get aboard!" he called, so the others in their party could hear.

Their mother, Constanza, was stepping out of the car, a blue hat box in her hands. "Oh, what are you bellyachin' about Richard Pembry? These fancy dresses you bought us don't exactly allow free movement!" She smiled and winked at Melody, who smiled back. Momma handed her hatbox to a steward and let him take her elbow to help her from the car.

Richard blew Constanza a kiss and looked back at Melody. "Oh, darlin', this has been a lovely trip. I'm so glad I could talk you two into comin' along with your Momma and I. You and Violet are the dearest things in the world to me, next to your Momma."

Melody smiled and threw her arms around Richard. "I still think you and Momma should have been alone, but thank you for bringing us with you Richard!"

"Of course, sweetheart. And I'm so excited to get you back to Texas so you can go to university. My own Pa always wanted to send me but could never afford it. I know you two are gonna make me proud."

Melody smiled. "I'll try, Richard."

Richard squeezed Melody's hand. "I know you'll miss your sister while she's in New York, but I wanted to get her the best voice teacher money could buy. There's no reason to waste a gift like she's got."

Melody gave Richard a weak smile. "I will miss her. We've been together every day since I was a baby. But we've promised to write each other every day."

Richard squeezed Melody's hand. "Good. Now, where is that Violet?" He turned to Momma, who had come over to stand with them while the porters gathered their bags. "Constanza, where the devil is that girl?"

Constanza rolled her eyes. "You know Violet. VIOLET!!!" she bellowed, causing several other first class passengers to stare at them. "Where'd you go girl?"

"I'm right here Momma!" cried Violet, coming around the side of the car. "I was just talkin' to the cutest boy you ever did see. His Daddy's a railroad tycoon! They are comin' back from his cousin's wedding in England!" Violet's blue eyes flashed.

Constanza reached over to smooth the ribbons on Violet's lavender-colored hat. "Girl, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? Always on the make, just like your old Momma."

Violet laughed. "You're hardly old, Momma."

Constanza smiled. "What do you think of my dress girls, do you think it's all right for the first night on board?"

Constanza was wearing a stylish green traveling dress. She had topped it with a wide brimmed hat trimmed with green silk roses that went well with her auburn hair.

"You look beautiful, Momma!" said Melody.

"It's not too much is it?"

"Never, Momma, you're the prettiest woman here!" cried Violet.

Richard slipped an arm about Constanza's waist and kissed her cheek. "And I'm the luckiest man." He turned to the girls. "Come on, ladies, let's go aboard!"

Melody looked at her older sister. Violet was a ravishingly beautiful young woman, elegant in a deep purple gown and her lavender hat. Her hair was auburn, like Momma's, and with her blue eyes she stood in contrast to Melody with her dark hair and deep brown eyes. Men just naturally flocked to Violet and Melody, though Violet drank up the attention like so much wine. Although she had learned to hide it, Melody never felt fully comfortable the attentions of men. Back in Texas, before Constanza met Richard, Melody had been afraid of the day that Momma would tell her she was old enough to take male clients like Violet had been for some time. Violet never seemed bothered by the idea, and actually seemed to look forward to the first day she would take a johnny to bed. Melody didn't mind dancing with the men that came to Momma's house with its noisy dance hall, but she was scared to do the things Momma's other girls had told her she should do to pleasure them. Luckily, Richard's entrance into their lives saved her from having to do those things.

Melody smiled and looked again at her family. Richard had been an early investor in the Spindletop oil strike in Texas, and had made a fortune by the time he met Constanza a year before. Momma shut down the brothel to marry Richard, and he had insisted her two daughters come with them on their honeymoon in Europe. Melody and Violet had liked Richard immediately. He'd been kind to them, and despite his wealth and knowing how they'd been brought up, he never felt ashamed of them. He called them "his girls" and paraded them around at every party to which he was invited. Before the wedding, he'd taken them to New Orleans at Mardi Gras time and bought them beautiful new wardrobes, along with everything else their hearts desired. Soon, Melody was to return to Houston to live in Richard's fine house with him and Constanza, and she would attend school. Violet would be staying in New York to take lessons from a well-known voice teacher who could get her auditions in the city.

Violet waved a hand in front of Melody's eyes, bringing her out of her reverie. "Melly? Melly? Are you in there?"

Melody laughed. "Sorry, just thinking."

Violet rolled her eyes. "What else is new? Come on, baby sister. We're going aboard."

Violet linked arms with Melody and the two girls followed Richard and Constanza. Melody smiled, seeing how proud Momma looked to be walking on Richard's arm. Melody hoped that someday she would know what it was like to be as in love with a man as Momma was with Richard. And for that that man to be just as in love with her, as Richard was with Momma. Melody hoped that someday, a man would love her for more than just her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Misbehave

**Thursday, April 12, 1912**

Constanza and Richard had reserved two suites on the RMS Titanic, one for themselves and another for Melody and Violet. The night the ship left Cherbourg, the girls were so tired from their trip that they ordered dinner in their rooms and went to bed immediately. Now that they'd slept and had breakfast on the promenade deck that connected their suite with that of their parents, they were eager to get out and explore Titanic.

The girls' maid, Grace, had just finished pinning up Melody's hair when Violet let out a girlish squeal of excitement as she entered Melody's room.

"Just look at this place!" cried Violet. "It looks like Momma's old house! But it doesn't smell like sex an' booze!" She kicked her shoes off and climbed up on the bed, jumping on it, her long auburn hair swirling around her head.

Melody laughed. "I know! I could stay in here the whole trip!" She stood and walked over to the bed, picking up her own shoes and putting them on.

Violet chuckled. "Oh no, you won't. You're going to quit reading those silly books and come out on deck with me. Too much fun to be had!" She grabbed Melody's arm and bounced down onto the bed, dragging Melody with her.

"All right, all right!" Melody laughed.

Violet giggled, getting up to her feet again and jumping. "We're on the greatest ship in the world, you're not gonna spend it reading. We're gonna meet some pretty boys on this ship and have a wonderful time!"

"Now what are you two wastin' time in here for? Get out there and meet some of those pretty men," said Constanza, smiling as she stepped into the room.

"We're going soon, Momma," said Violet. "We're gonna go explore the ship. Can we go Momma?"

Constanza smiled. "Of course you can go. You don't have to ask me. You can go anywhere you want."

Melody's face fell. "Won't those people think it's strange that we can run around by ourselves?"

Constanza laughed. "Who cares what they think? You're my girls. I didn't raise you to follow no man around," she drawled.

"She certainly didn't," said Richard, coming up behind Constanza in the doorway and putting his hands on her waist. "Look at this. I'm the luckiest sonofbitch alive. I've got the two prettiest daughters and the prettiest wife. And we're on the greatest ship in the world and once we get done celebratin' on the sea, we'll get Vi settled in New York and go back home to Texas."

Melody and Violet hugged each other. "I'm so excited to get home!" cried Melody.

"Of course you are," said Richard. "You're going to university." He smiled proudly.

"Thanks to you," said Melody, smiling back.

"Nothing but the best for my new girls," said Richard. "Now you two go on. I want you two to have as much fun as you can."

"Just try not to make TOO much trouble," said Constanza with a smile.

"Yes Momma," the girls said together.

"Now Violet, honey, let Miss Grace pin up your hair," said Constanza.

Violet's face fell. "I want you to do it Momma."

"You've got other people to do that for you now, sweetheart. You don't need your old Momma to do it."

"No one does it like you, Momma," said Violet. "Please?"

"All right, all right," said Constanza, walking to the dressing table and picking up a hair brush with a smile. Melody could tell it made Momma happy to still be asked to do these things.

Violet sat down at the dressing table while Constanza gently brushed her hair. "Use my dragonfly comb Momma!" said Melody, going to the dressing table and sitting down next to Violet. She pawed through her jewelry box until she found the comb.

Constanza took the comb, expertly twisted Violet's hair into an attractive twist and pinned it in place. "Now turn around honey." She carefully applied some of Melody's cosmetics to Violet's face. "There."

Richard, who was leaning in the doorway, smiled sweetly at Violet. "You look just like your Ma."

Violet beamed. Melody giggled, touching up her own rouge. Constanza patted Violet's shoulder. "Now, does that look all right?"

Violet looked at her reflection next to Melody's in the mirror. They giggled and smiled at each other. "It's perfect, like always, Momma."

Constanza smiled brightly, smoothing down her blue silk skirt. "Good. Now go, you two."

Violet and Melody squealed and got off the vanity bench, heading for the door. Richard grabbed Melody and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Violet. "You girls have fun. But watch those boys. The prettiest girls in Texas are now the prettiest girls on Titanic."

Melody and Violet hugged Richard and Momma, laughing, before scampering out the door to the fine suite.

Constanza laughed, watching the girls disappear down the hallway before shutting the door to the suite. She turned to Richard. "There go two of the happiest girls I've ever seen. Richard, I am as proud as a Momma could be. They are so lucky to have you come along and send them to school."

Richard smiled, taking Constanza's hands. "Stanzie, no one is as lucky as I am to have you and those sweet girls of yours. Violet is just the spittin' image of you, and her voice is a gift from God. And that Melody, so pretty and so smart. She said she wants to be a midwife like her Meemaw, but I'll be damned if she ain't headstrong enough to talk someone into lettin' a woman into medical school!"

Constanza laughed, throwing her arms around Richard's neck. Her happy laughter grew, but suddenly, she drew in a sharp ragged breath and began coughing hard.

"Oh God, Stanzie . . ." Richard took a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to Constanza's mouth. She took it and doubled over, continuing to cough. Soon, her coughing began to cease. She pulled back the handkerchief and looked at it. Droplets of blood stained the fine white fabric.

Richard looked at her gravely. "Stanzie, when are you going to tell the girls? They have a right to know."

Constanza shook her head. "Not until we get to New York. I want them to enjoy this voyage. They've never been on a ship like this one and I'm not gonna ruin it for 'em."

"Stanzie . . ."

"No!" said Constanza forcefully. This set off another coughing fit. When she recovered, she looked back at Richard. "I think I need to lie down for a bit."

Richard patted her back. "All right, darlin', let me help you to our suite." Richard took Constanza's arm, letting her lean on him for support while he led her to the private promenade deck that led to their connecting suite.

* * *

The two girls giggled as they ran hand-in-hand through the first class hallways and out onto the deck. They ran along past rows of deck chairs and up to the rail at the edge of the deck, looking out over the sea. 

Violet threw her arms around her sister, "Melly, this is so exciting! We are gonna have so much fun on this ship. Let's walk around."

Melody patted Violet's back. "Let's."

The girls strolled the deck for a long while, exploring the ship. They looked around at all the first class passengers milling about as they wandered into the central hall and past the grand staircase. "Look at their clothes," whispered Melody when seeing some of the other young women, "ours don't look like that."

"No," said Violet, "but ours are better. All these girls look pretty, but they all look the same."

It was true, the clothes Violet and Melody wore were in far brighter fabrics than the other young women, the necklines were lower cut and they were covered with more flourishes of beads and lace. Melody felt herself flush a bit when she noticed other people staring. She couldn't help but overhear a few whispers as they passed out onto the open deck again.

"_What are they doing in first class?" _

"_Those have to be the Jackson girls. I heard their mother was a madam who landed herself an oil tycoon."_

"_I heard the one girl was already in the business before the mother married Richard Pembry, the other was a dancer."_

"_Shhhh!"_

Violet didn't seem to hear them. She giggled. "And the men are just too proper to ever want to talk to us." Suddenly, she turned to face Melody. "I have a better idea." She turned again and headed for a railway that was just above a deck where a few crew and officers scurried about.

"Vi, what the hell are you doing?" called Melody.

"Gettin' the trip started," said Violet with a wink, as she climbed over the railing and dropped down to the deck below using a crew ladder.

"Can't you just use the damn stairs like a normal person? Last I checked you weren't raised by wolves!"

"It's more fun this way!"

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes, but followed. Violet was always the one to get them into trouble.

"I know exactly what you're thinkin', baby sister," said Violet as she stood, her arms akimbo, watching her sister climb down. "You know we always get out of trouble just as easy, and we always have our fun."

Melody smiled, smoothing her skirt. "All right, all right," she said. "Now what are you plottin' Vi?"

"We're gonna get us some men in uniform," said Violet, linking arms with Melody.

"Oh, God."

"Come on Melly, it'll be fun. Just like back in Texas."

"We don't have to work anymore Vi. It's not like in Texas."

"I know that! Now we don't gotta pretend we like a bunch o' drunk ruffians to get money outta 'em. We can go for only the ones we like and we don't need their money. Just their love."

"Vi!"

"What? Since when are you suddenly a little wallflower?"

"I'm not . . . it's just . . . I feel like those people are watching," she said, gesturing at the first class people nearby. They were staring at the two girls.

"Oh, to hell with them," said Violet, pulling a cigarette holder from her handbag, fitting a cigarette into it. "Now watch this." Violet strode over to the railing near a young officer. She leaned against it and smiled, holding up her cigarette. She had his attention immediately. "Got a light, sailor?" she drawled in her heavy Texas accent.

Melody sighed. When Violet got ideas in her head there was no standing her. She pulled out a cigarette of her own and placed it in its holder. She began to fumble for matches when she dropped it. She stooped down to pick it up when a man's hands scooped it up from the deck.

"Let me help you, miss," said a man with a soft accent.

Melody looked up. A young man in an officer's uniform stood before her. He smiled warmly. They both straightened up and he handed her the cigarette.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No trouble, miss. Let me offer you a light." He pulled a pack of matches from his jacket and lit one, holding it out to light Melody's cigarette. She leaned forward, puffing at it until it ignited.

"Thank you again." The officer was handsome. Melody couldn't help herself, she automatically slipped into the coy demeanor her mother had taught her to take on when she spoke with a handsome man. "What's your name, darlin'?" she drawled.

"Ah . . . Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, miss. Harold if you like. And yours?" He suddenly seemed a bit shy, but Melody expected that.

"Melody Jackson," she purred.

"Oh yes, your stepfather is Richard Pembry."

Melody sighed. "How does everyone know that?"

Harold laughed. "We've been informed of who the more prominent first class passengers are, should we run into them."

"Ah," Melody said flatly. "Then you've heard the rumors I'm sure. Well, they are all true."

"Rumors?"

Melody decided to change the subject. "You have an accent."

He smiled, a bit of confidence creeping back in. "So do you. Where are you from?"

"Houston, Texas. You?"

"Wales."

"Ahhh . . ." breathed Melody, blowing out cigarette smoke. She gestured to Violet with her head. "That's my sister, Violet. We're headed back to the States so we can go to school. We want to have a little fun first." She winked.

The shyness came back. "Miss?"

Melody laughed, blushing, and decided to tone down her flirting. "I'm sorry!" she cried. "Don't mind me. I get a little carried away."

He smiled. "It's all right miss. Welcome aboard." He looked behind him, up to the bridge, where the captain could be seen looking out over the deck. "I'm afraid I must get back to work. We are docking in Queenstown soon. Perhaps I could escort you to lunch tomorrow? If it would be all right with your parents, of course."

Melody smirked. "Momma lets us do whatever we want. Come by Richard's suite before noon. You can meet Momma and Richard."

He smiled brightly. "I look forward to it," he said, tipping his hat before he walked off.

"Well, just who was that?" asked Violet as she walked up, her cigarette in hand.

Melody smiled, taking a drag from her cigarette. "That was Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. He'll be taking me to lunch tomorrow."

Violet's eyes got big. "You got him to do that in less than two minutes? Baby sister, I'm proud of you. If we didn't have all this money you could make us rich."

"Oh, stop it."

"Oh, don't be so modest. You're a pretty little thing who could have any man on this ship." She gestured to the man she'd been talking to, who was writing something on a clipboard. "That's Sixth Officer James Moody. I'm meeting him when he's off tonight, after dinner."

Melody smirked. "Not wasting any time, are we Vi?"

"Hell no. I plan to have a good time any way I see fit."

Melody sighed and rolled her eyes, but she threw an arm around Violet's shoulders. "Come on Vi, let's go scare up some lunch before we hit Queenstown. I wanna watch the ship dock later."

* * *

Violet started in on Melody the moment they sat down and ordered their food in the dining room at dinner that night. "Melly's got a gentleman friend." 

"Vi!"

Constanza raised an eyebrow, an impish smile touching her lips. "Well then, is that so?"

Melody sighed. "He's just a nice man I met on deck. He lit my cigarette."

"Um-hmmm. . ." said Constanza and Violet together.

"Oh, come on!"

Violet batted her lashes. "Oh, Officah, ah just can't seem to find mah matches," she drawled in a breathy voice.

"Shut up, Vi!"

Constanza started. "Officer? You met an officer?"

"She did!" Violet crowed. She pointed. "That one over there!"

Harold could be seen across the dining room, walking with the Captain.

"Ooooo!" said Momma. "That tall drink of water? He's about one of the prettier things on this ship!"

"Prettier than me?" asked Richard, as he pulled out a chair and sat down next to Constanza, kissing her cheek.

"Even prettier than you, you old scalawag," said Constanza, grinning at Richard. "Now where you been Richard Pembry? Up chasing them rich ladies skirts? You're so late I had to order for you."

Richard laughed. "No, I was talking with that Ismay feller about the ship. What a boring stiff. Wouldn't stop going on about how smart he was for one second, even though that Andrews feller was the one that designed her."

Constanza laughed. "Melody has a gentleman friend."

"Momma!"

"And he's taking her to lunch tomorrow," said Violet.

"Vi!"

Richard's eyes twinkled. "Who is it?"

"That officer that's walkin' with the captain."

Richard chuckled. "Handsome young man. Melody you really know how to interest 'em."

"Richard!"

The three laughed while Melody turned red. Constanza patted Melody's arm. "Oh, Melly honey, don't get so hot. We just are happy you aren't holin' yourself up in that suite. You should go to lunch with the young man."

Melody smiled weakly. "He's coming to escort me just before noon, Momma. We can all go together."

"Oh, nonsense," said Constanza, waving her hand as if to dismiss the thought. "You're gonna have lunch alone with that boy. All you've done for the last month is stay right at our heels. You need to have some fun of your own."

"But Momma . . ."

"Don't Momma me."

Richard leaned forward in his chair. "You mind your Momma, Melly honey." He smiled. "Besides, I want to send along a nice bottle of champagne for you two, to thank the young feller for lookin' after you. Not that my girls need lookin' after."

Melody scowled. "All right."

Two waiters came then and brought them their food. Melody busied herself with eating, hoping that Constanza and Violet would forget about Harold and stop teasing her.

Violet giggled through a mouthful of roast duckling. "I met a man too, Momma!"

"Did you now?"

"Sixth Officer James Moody. I'm meeting him tonight after dinner."

"Well then, both my girls with men in uniform! You two are gonna have the time of your lives before this tub gets us to New York."

Constanza and Violet continued to chatter away, with Richard occasionally getting a word in edgewise. Melody was nervous, barely touching her food. She looked up to see Harold walking by again a few other officers. He looked over at her and smiled brightly. Melody bit her lip but smiled back, raising her hand in a wave.

"Ooooo, I do believe she's sweet on him!" Constanza whispered to Violet, still loud enough that Melody could hear.

"Momma! I am not!" Melody protested. "I just met him!"

"Oh, Melly," said Constanza, "you are so pretty even when you're blushin' like a virgin on her wedding night!" She laughed, throwing her head back. Suddenly, her breath hitched and she burst into a fit of coughing.

Violet put her hand on Constanza's back. "Momma! Are you all right?"

Constanza wiped her mouth with her handkerchief, stuffing it quickly back into her handbag so the girls wouldn't see the droplets of blood on the white lace. "I'm just fine honey. I think the night air's been gettin' to me is all. I may be gettin' a cold." Constanza smiled. "Now Violet, why don't you be runnin' along. That boy is probably waiting for you by now."

Violet wiped her mouth and got up, grabbing her handbag. "Bye Momma, Richard, Melly. Don't wait up for me."

Constanza smiled. "We won't, honey."

Melody smiled, watching her sister go. "She's just always up to somethin', isn't she?"

"She wouldn't be Vi if she wasn't," said Constanza. She turned to Melody. "So what are you doing tonight, Melly honey?"

"Nothing, Momma. I thought I'd go down to the library and find a book to read."

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with your sister? You should go have some fun."

"No, Momma. Vi should get to go off by herself. I'm still kind of tired from the trip. I'd really rather read."

Constanza patted Melody's hand. "All right, honey. You just go read then."

Melody got up and kissed Momma on the cheek, then Richard. She walked a few feet, then turned her head and smiled again at Richard and Constanza. "I love you," she said to both of them.

Richard and Constanza both beamed. "We love you too, little sweetheart," said Richard.

Melody turned with a smile and left the dining room, heading off to find the library. She chose a book and took it back her room, where she fell asleep reading.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Cos I Don't Care

**Author's notes: There are song lyrics included in this chapter. I did some research and found out that 'I Don't Care' was published in 1905, therefore it is in the public domain, while 'Maple Leaf Rag' is only mentioned (and I don't know of it having lyrics anyway). If you want to hear what these sound like, I suggest searching for them on YouTube. There's a nice video on YouTube of Judy Garland singing 'I Don't Care' from the 1949 film 'In the Good Old Summertime."**

** Also, I took a few liberties with the ship's layout. There probably wasn't a room on Titanic like the one described in this chapter.  
**

**Friday, April 12, 1912**

Melody spent the morning lying on a deck chair, wrapped up in a shawl, reading her book. She was dozing when Violet came by with Constanza and made her get up to get changed for lunch.

"Now, no arguments!" said Violet. "We need to get you all dolled up for your gentleman friend."

"Vi! He's not my gentleman friend! And it's just lunch!"

"No more bellyachin' out of you, missy," said Constanza. "We want you to look real nice for him. Come on."

They went to the girls' suite and Violet went about the business of helping Grace choose a dress for Melody. Constanza helped Melody out of the dress she wore and tightened the strings on her corset.

"No, no," said Violet. "None of these are any good." She snapped her fingers. "I have the perfect thing!" She dashed out the door and across the sitting room to her own bedroom.

"Now what's that girl up to?" asked Constanza.

Violet came back in holding up her favorite cornflower blue dress that was trimmed with silvery lace.

"Oh no, Vi, that's your favorite dress!"

"Nonsense," said Violet. "It'll look just as good on you, baby sister. Now put it on." She held it so Melody could step into it. Once it was on, Violet buttoned it up expertly. She fluffed out Melody's dark hair with her fingers, straightening the curls. Half of Melody's hair was pinned up with twin mother-of-pearl combs, the rest streaming down her back.

Grace dug through the room's bureau until she pulled out a shawl made of silvery silk. "This will look lovely with it, Miss Melody." She draped it over Melody's shoulders.

Melody turned to look in the mirror while Grace lightly dusted her cheeks with a muted rouge and touched her lips with a light burnt siena. Grace smiled. "Pretty," she said.

Melody smiled back and then started when there was a knock at the door. Violet, who had lit a cigarette, blew out some smoke. "There's your officer, Melly."

Melody headed for the sitting room with Constanza and Violet in tow. Richard stepped through the door. "Right this way, young man," he said, his Texas twang deeper than ever. He smiled when he saw Melody. "You look beautiful honey! I believe this young man is looking for you."

Harold stepped into the room, his face brightening when he saw Melody. He smiled, and Melody felt a twinge of nervousness in her stomach. He was so handsome, more so then she remembered.

"You look wonderful," Harold said, slightly out of breath.

Melody smiled back. "Thank you." She turned to her family. "Momma, Richard, Violet, this is Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. Harold, this is my mother, Constanza, my stepfather, Richard, and my sister, Violet."

Harold gave a little bow. "I'm very pleased to meet all of you."

Constanza spoke up first. "We're really glad to meet you, young man. We arranged for a private table so you and our Melly could be alone."

"And I've got a little surprise comin' for you," said Richard. "Now, let's take these girls to lunch."

Harold offered his arm to Melody. She smiled and took it. Constanza and Violet each took one of Richard's arms and he chuckled while he led them from the room.

They walked to the Parisian café together, Melody and Harold leading the way. Melody could hear Constanza and Violet laughing with Richard, and every so often she heard them mention her or Harold's name. _Please don't let them say anything embarrassing_, she thought.

When they arrived at the café, Richard gestured to a table for two at the side of the room, while he led Violet and Constanza to another table at the center. Harold pulled out Melody's chair and allowed her to sit before settling into his seat. A waiter rushed over with the bottle of champagne Richard had ordered for them, pouring it into glasses. Melody chuckled and shook her head. Harold looked at her with a slight expression of confusion.

"Richard's surprise," she whispered Melody. Harold nodded in appreciation.

They placed their orders with the waiter. Harold lifted his glass to Melody. "To new friends," he said.

Melody raised hers, clinking it against Harold's. "To new friends." They both sipped at the champagne.

Harold put his glass down. "So, Melody, are you enjoying your trip on Titanic?"

"Oh yes," said Melody. "It's just beautiful. Vi and I are having so much fun."

"I heard your mother and Richard got married six months ago. They decided to have you along on the trip?"

"That's right. We thought they should go alone, but Richard insisted we come along. We traveled all over Europe. It was wonderful."

Harold smiled. "Richard told me your mother had her own business back in the States. What did she do?"

_Oh no_, thought Melody. _What do I say?_ "Ah . . . She owned a music hall. Violet and I were one of the acts. I played piano and Vi sang."

"That sounds like fun."

"Ah . . . yes. It was. That's how Vi got so good at singing." _Well, at least that part isn't a lie. _"Momma decided she was tired of working so she shut the place down when she married Richard. The men . . . er, people in town were pretty disappointed."

"I'm sure they were," he said, smiling. "Not able to see your pretty face behind the piano anymore."

Melody blushed and looked at her plate shyly. She still wasn't quite comfortable with being the object of a man's attention.

Their food arrived and they continued to talk, Melody steering the conversation away from her background by asking Harold questions about ships and his time at sea. She was surprised to hear that Harold had run away from home at 14 to become a sailor rather than work in his family's business. Until Richard came along and gave her the opportunity to go to school, Melody had never thought of doing anything besides helping Momma make a living. Still, once again she thanked God for bringing Richard into her life so she wouldn't have to entertain male callers like Violet had.

Melody found herself blushing every time Harold smiled at her, but she couldn't help but make eye contact with him and smile back. His smile melted her heart. She was no longer able to pretend to be coy around him. He seemed so genuine he'd taken down all of Melody's boundaries. She only wanted to be herself around him.

When lunch was finished, Harold got up and pulled back Melody's chair for her, offering his hand to help her up. Melody smiled and took it, getting to her feet. Before she could take Harold's arm to let him walk her out of the dining room, Constanza came over.

"Oh no you don't missy," she said with a gleam in her eye. "You've had this sweet boy wrapped around your little finger all through lunch. I could see it clear from our table. He's gonna walk me out."

"But Momma . . ." Melody couldn't stand to think of what Constanza might say to Harold. Whatever it was it had to be embarrassing.

"Don't Momma me. You go walk with Richard and Vi."

Melody sighed. "Yes Momma."

Harold winked at her, letting her know not to worry. Constanza linked arms with Harold and immediately began chattering away. "Did I tell you my Melly can play the piano? She always used to play at home, and she . . ."

Melody sighed again and walked over to Richard and Violet. Violet was already on Richard's right arm, grinning impishly at Melody.

"What Vi?"

"Oh nothin'. Momma's just butterin' him up right good for you. Next she'll tell him what a great dancer you are and how many books you read each month."

"That's what I was afraid of."

Richard laughed. "Oh, sweet Melly, don't be so cross. Your Momma's just so proud of you she could burst. She's proud of both of you. Now. . ." he held out his left arm to Melody. "May I have the pleasure of escortin' such a fine young woman from the dining room?"

Melody brightened. "I'd like that." She took Richard's arm.

They strolled through the hallways until they reached the grand staircase. Violet stopped in her tracks, her smile bright. "There's James," she breathed. James stood at the base of the staircase, talking with another officer. They finished their conversation and James looked up, with a smile and wave for Violet.

Richard chuckled. "Look at that boy smile at you, Vi. What are you standin' here for? Go over to him."

Violet smiled at Richard and went over to James.

Harold looked at Constanzaa and nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Mrs. Pembry, I would like to take your daughter around the ship. It was a pleasure talking with you. Thank you for allowing me to spend time with your charming Melody today."

Constanza winked at him. "The pleasure's mine, darlin'. I'm just glad to see my girls have a good time."

"When shall we have them home?"

Constanza laughed. "Whenever you wanna bring 'em home, darlin'! My girls can do what they want. Just don't let 'em talk you into anything too crazy." Constanza chucked Harold under the chin with one slim, white hand. Richard came behind her and put his hands on her waist, smiling at Harold. "Now you go on. You and that nice James boy show my girls a good time."

Richard kissed Constanza's cheek. "Quit yammerin' at the poor boy, Stanzie. They don't have all day to spend talking to old people."

"Who you callin' old, Richard Pembry?" Momma shot back, playfully slapping Richard away. "You'll be sleepin' on that couch before too long."

Richard grabbed Constanza's hand. "Come on Stanzie. Let's go find us some gin and take a walk."

"Now you're talkin'. See you later, children," Constanza drawled, allowing Richard to lead her in the direction of one of the first class lounges.

Melody let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled at Harold. "I apologize for Momma. She won't stop talkin' when she's had a little to drink."

Harold smiled back. "There's nothing to apologize for, Melody. Your mother is a fine woman. I haven't met any women in first class who are so free-spirited."

Melody smiled, her annoyance at Momma giving way to affection. "That's Momma all right."

"What are you two standin' around for?" asked Violet, who had come over with James in tow. "I found a room with a piano in it. Ain't nobody in there. One of the stewards is bringin' us some gin. Come on!" She whirled around and she and James strode off across the hall in front of the staircase, laughing together.

Melody shook her head, rolling her eyes, but she followed Violet. Harold offered his arm and she took it, smiling.

The room Violet had found was right nearby. It wasn't very large, but it had hardwood floors, and just like Constanza's dance hall, there was a small, raised stage at one end. A black grand piano sat near it. "Wow," said Melody. She left Harold's side and ran to the piano, sitting down on the bench. She picked out a few keys. "I haven't played in so long."

A steward came in with a tray bearing a bottle of gin and four glasses. He sat it on the end of the piano and poured the gin into the glasses. Violet pulled some money out of her handbag and handed it to the man. "Thanks darlin'," she said before taking one of the glasses and stepping into the stage. The steward left the room.

"'I Don't Care', Melly! Play it!" said Violet, finishing her glass in only a couple of swallows. Melody laughed and began playing the song. Violet began to sing:

_I don't care,  
I don't care,  
What they may think of me.  
I'm happy go lucky,  
Men say I am plucky,  
So jolly and care free.  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
If I do get the mean and stony stare.  
If I'm never successful,  
It won't be distressful,  
'Cos I don't care.  
_

The men took their glasses and Harold brought one over to the piano bench for Melody, sitting it down. Melody took it and threw back a big swallow, still playing the piano perfectly. She looked up at Harold with a proud grin. "Thank you," she said. Harold grinned and sat down next to her, taking a small swallow from his glass. He never much liked the taste of alcohol, and felt strange about drinking even if he was off duty. He would have one glass though, since Violet had ordered the gin for them. He took his hat off and lay it on the top of the piano.

Jim was staring up at Violet as she sang. A bemused but enthralled smile played over his face. "Look at him," said Melody. "He's completely smitten."

Harold laughed. "I can't say I blame him. Your sister is really something."

"She's somethin' all right. I don't know what exactly, but she's somethin'."

"I can tell you are very close with her."

"We are. I've always wished I was more like Vi, confident like her."

"You seem confident."

"I'm a good actress."

"You shouldn't feel inadequate. You're intelligent and talented. You should be proud of yourself."

"I just never feel as comfortable with people as Vi does is all."

"Do you feel comfortable with me?"

Melody smiled warmly at Harold. "Yes."

Harold lay a hand on Melody's shoulder. "Good." Melody beamed at him and continued to play. Violet began singing the final verses of the song:

_I don't care,  
I don't care,  
If my hair is not dressed swell;  
I've got no kick coming -  
It's vastly becoming,  
And suits my face so well;  
I don't care,  
I don't care,  
I know that style like mine  
Is mighty rare.  
So no one can "Phase" me,  
By calling me "Crazy,"  
'Cos I don't care.  
_

As Violet finished the last verse she blew James a kiss. James applauded and Violet made a show of curtseying for him. He went up to the stage, where Violet put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and spun her around (Violet squealed) before setting her down on the floor.

Melody laughed and picked out a few bars of 'The Entertainer' on the piano.

"I've never heard music like this," said Harold.

"I guess you haven't, working on ships all the time. This is the stuff I learned when Momma still ran her place. I played the piano a lot. Vi's a better singer than I am. We kept that hall full every night we were open. We danced onstage a lot too, and when I danced this lady they called 'Pinto Kate' played the piano. She's the one that taught me to play. She said I was better than she was, but I don't think so."

"You are very good."

"Thank you Harold," Melody said.

"Um, excuse me?" said a voice behind them. They all turned to look. A pretty girl with red hair stood in the doorway. She wore a demure white dress trimmed with lace, a rose-colored sash around her waist. "May I come in?"

Violet smiled brightly, her arm draped over James' shoulder. "Sure honey! Come on in."

The girl came in and shut the door behind her. "Thank you." She came over by the piano and looked at Violet. Her eyes were sad.

Violet's face fell with concern. "What's wrong honey? Someone walk over your grave?"

The girl sighed. "I'm just trying to have some time to myself, but my fiancé has his awful valet following me everywhere. I finally managed get away from him but knew he'd find me again if I didn't hide."

Violet smiled. "Well, darlin', you've come to the right place. We're just playin' some music and havin' a little fun." She strode over to the girl and offered her hand. "I'm Violet Jackson and this is my sister Melody. The man with Melody is Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, and this . . . " she smiled over at James ". . . handsome thing right here  
is Sixth Officer James Moody."

"Charmed," said the girl, shaking Violet's hand. "I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Ooohh . . ." breathed Violet. "You're the one marryin' that Cal Hockley. Momma and I read about it in the society papers."

Rose frowned. "Right."

Violet patted Rose's hand. "I can tell you aren't favorably impressed."

Rose chuckled ruefully. "You might say that."

Violet smiled encouragingly. "Well, have some fun with us for a while, honey." Violet spun around and got back up on the stage, turning to Melody at the piano. "Come on Melly, play 'Maple Leaf Rag'!"

Melody laughed and began playing the opening bars. Violet poured herself another glass of gin, throwing it back and putting the glass back on the tray. She stood up and began to dance like she did back in the dance hall, wobbling her hips from side to side, shaking her  
shoulders. She grinned wantonly at James, spinning around and stomping her heels on the floor. She gestured for Rose to come over. "Come on honey, come up here."

Rose, who looked unsure of herself, walked to the stage and stepped up next to Violet. Violet smiled at her, continuing to dance. "It's all right honey, just start moving your hips, like this, and just let the music take you." Rose did as Violet said, following Violet's movements as she performed the steps, moving from the front to the middle of the stage and back again, just like the dances they performed at Constanza's dance hall.

Soon Rose seemed to be enjoying herself. She followed Violet's lead, taking to it as if she'd been dancing like this her entire life. Harold and James laughed and smiled, enjoying watching the two beauties move across the stage.

"You're a natural, Rose!" Melody called. Rose beamed. Melody continued to play, her fingers flying expertly over the keyboard as she churned out the complex bars of Maple Leaf Rag. Harold turned and smiled at Melody, and she smiled back brightly. He slipped one arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. Melody bit her lip shyly, but she  
couldn't deny that she enjoyed his touch.

"Just what is going on here?!!" demanded a voice from the direction of the door.

Melody stopped playing and they all turned. A splendidly dressed older woman with hair the color of Rose's stood in the doorway, a scowl on her face.

Rose stopped dead in her tracks. "Mother," she breathed.

Violet had mostly stopped dancing, but was still rocking her hips slightly, her face pink from the gin. "That your Momma?"

Rose nodded as her mother strode toward the stage, grabbing her hand and forcing her to get down to the floor. "It is time for you to take a nap before dinner," she hissed, "What do you mean gyrating around like some common burlesque performer? Letting these officers see you this way?"

"Hey, Miz Bukater, there's no reason to get upset," said Violet. "We was just havin' some fun. Rose didn't do nothin' wrong."

"And you are?" said Mrs. Bukater, her eyes fierce.

Violet smiled. "I'm Violet Jackson, ma'am. That's my sister Melody at the piano. And these men are . . ."

"I know who they are," Mrs. Bukater said. "Jackson, is it? Aren't you Richard Pembry's stepdaughters?"

"That's right ma'am," answered Violet, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"I see," said Mrs. Bukater. "Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your . . . exertions. If you'll excuse us, we need to go make ready for dinner. Come along, Rose." She turned and stomped toward the door, pulling Rose with her. Rose turned and mouthed 'I'm sorry' over her shoulder as she went.

The girls could hear Mrs. Bukater start in on Rose in a hushed voice as soon as they turned away. "How dare you, Rose? I don't want to see you spending any more time with those . . . girls. Their mother owned a brothel in Texas. That Violet was a prostitute and the sister danced half-naked for sinful men. What kind of image do you think it projects for you to be around girls like that, dancing to that common music? I don't care if their stepfather is a millionaire, they are still trash. They. . ." Mrs. Bukater continued her stream of insults as the two women reached the door.

Violet sneered, pulling out her cigarette holder out and fitting a cigarette into it. "Old bitch."

Mrs. Bukator stopped, and they saw her suck in a breath, her shoulders rising. They then dropped, and Mrs. Bukator continued out of the room, pulling Rose with her.

Jim's face was getting red. "How can you let her talk about you like that?"

Violet struck a match and lit her cigarette, puffing away hungrily. She blew out the smoke before answering. "Oh, please. I been called a lot worse back in Texas. Momma always told me not to worry what people said about us, so I don't." She turned to Melody. "Ain't that right. . . hey, Melly."

Melody's head was hung in shame, tears welling in her eyes. Harold's jaw was set in anger, but he said nothing--he only sat next to her, one of her hands in his. He was rubbing her back with his free hand.

Violet's face fell. "Aw, Melly, don't let that nasty old biddy get to you. She don't know nothin'."

"Is that really what people think of us? That we're trash?" Melody sniffed. Melody was more upset that Harold had heard what Mrs. Bukator said about their lives before Richard came along. He was sure to avoid her now that she knew that they'd been raised in a brothel and groomed to be courtesans.

Violet came over to the piano and patted Melody's shoulder. "Oh, darlin'. Since when do you care what people think?"

Melody sighed painfully. "I'm not used to being around people like this."

Violet smiled weakly. "Neither am I, Melly. So I fake it, and have as much fun as I can."

Melody stood. "I need some air. Will you come with me, Harold?"

"Of course," he said, helping her up from the piano bench. She took his arm as he led her from the room and out to the deck.

"Don't forget to get dressed before dinner Melly!" called Violet. She looked at James, smiling weakly. "My sister's kinda sensitive."

James frowned. "I can't say I blame her. Some of these people can be ruthless if they feel someone doesn't belong with them."

Violet stepped toward him. "I just hope Melly can learn to ignore 'em." She draped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "Another thing Momma taught me? Never let 'em see you cry. So I ain't cryin'." She leaned forward and kissed Jim softly. He gasped a little, but responded, his hands slipping around Violet's waist.

Several minutes later, Violet broke the kiss and pulled back to look at James. She backed up to the piano, bracing her arms on it and pulling herself up to sit on it.

"Go lock the door," she whispered, winking at him. Her hand slipped up her back and she began to unbutton her dress. The silken fabric slipped from her shoulders.

James obliged her.

* * *

"So, where did you grow up?" asked Harold, as they strolled on the first class promenade. He felt uncomfortable. Melody was obviously hurt by the things Mrs. Bukater had said. If they were true, it would not bother him, but he had to admit he was curious about Melody's background. 

"In Austin, Texas. Momma moved us to Houston some years ago. Someone struck oil there in 1901 in a town called Beaumont. They called the site of the strike Spindletop. After that Momma made lots of money at her business," she sighed. "You might as well know. Momma was a madam before Richard came along."

"A madam?"

"What Mrs. Bukater said is true. Momma didn't own a music hall. She ran a brothel and dance hall."

"Oh," he said nervously.

"Momma had been in that business since she was nineteen. Our dad got killed in a shootout."

"I'm so sorry."

"Nothin' to be sorry over. I never knew my dad, and Vi barely remembers him. Our Meemaw Charlotte was always around to take care of us when Momma couldn't. That's what Violet called our grandmother when she was little because she couldn't say 'grandma.' Meemaw was a midwife when she was younger, by the time our dad was killed she was too old to deliver babies or even teach Momma how. Momma decided to go work at one of the dance halls in town. She made so much money so fast that she ended up buying her own place and hiring girls to work in it. Momma's lifestyle actually wasn't a bad way to grow up. We were never hungry, Momma bought us lots of dolls and pretty clothes. We could have afforded second class on this ship. We did work when we got older, though."

"Work?"

"Well, after Meemaw died, when Vi got old enough, she sold herself like Momma used to before she got her own house and had the other girls come live with us. Momma never made us do anything, we both chose to work to help her."

Harry swallowed. "And did you . . . do what Violet did?"

Melody shook her head. "No. I only danced. Onstage mostly, and men would pay me to dance with them and drink with them and stuff. Momma said I was too young, but the other girls told me things I could do when I got older."

"Oh? Like what?"

Melody swallowed and looked down at the deck. "Ways to pleasure men."

Harry suddenly began to cough.

Melody's face fell. "Oh God, I've embarrassed you."

"No, no! Not at all Melody." His face was red.

Melody sighed and turned to face Harold. "Look, if you are ashamed to be with me because of what we used to be, you don't need to spend time with me. I'll understand."

He gripped her arms. "No, Melody, no. It's just . . . I've never met a girl like you before. I didn't know women . . . did things like that because they wanted to."

Melody gave a small smile. "Some do. And some, like me and Violet, just don't mind. We did it to help Momma. I grew up around it. It wasn't an easy life, but it was easier than some. And now I won't have to live that way. Richard is a good man. He loves Momma, and he loves us. He wants us to have a better life." She smiled at Harry. "You don't . . . feel ashamed to be with me?"

Harold smiled, far more confidently this time. "Not at all."

Melody brightened. "Oh, I'm so glad."

Harold stroked Melody's arms through the lacy sleeves of her dress. "Melody, you're the sweetest lady I've ever seen. The other first class girls on this ship look at me as if I'm something horrible that they've stepped in. But you, you've done nothing but smile at me since you met me."

Melody lay her hands on Harold's shoulders. "Why wouldn't I? You're a kind person. Momma always taught us to treat people with kindness, especially other kind ones."

Harold smiled and reached out to run a finger over Melody's cheek. "Your mother is a smart lady."

"Yes, she is. But it's not just what Momma taught me." Melody smiled, reaching up to touch Harold's face as well. "I've only known you a little while, but I feel like I've known you forever. I really like you."

Harold's eyes softened. "I feel like I've always known you, too." Harold tilted his head to one side, a small smile on his lips. "May I kiss you?"

No man had ever asked Melody that before. She smiled, feeling tears threaten to well up again, but this time, from happiness. "Yes."

Harold leaned in, taking her face in his hands, and kissed her softly. Melody gasped a little. She'd kissed plenty of the men at Momma's dance hall, but none of their kisses had been this gentle. She leaned into it, enjoying the sensation of his soft lips against hers.

They gently explored each others mouths, Melody's fingers entwining in Harold's hair. His hands slipped down to her waist to gently hold her. After several minutes, bells sounded on the ship. Harold pulled back, an expression of disappointment on his face. "I'm sorry, Melody, but I'm afraid I must go. I have to relieve someone on the bridge."

Melody's face fell. "I understand. Duty calls."

"May I see you again?"

Melody smiled. "Oh, absolutely."

"I am off tomorrow night. May I meet you outside the first class dining room after dinner?"

"Oh, yes."

Harold took Melody's face in his hands and kissed her once more. "It is forever until then," he said with a smile. He turned and strode purposefully down the deck, though Melody couldn't help notice the spring in his step.

She leaned against the deck railing, still feeling light-headed from Harold's kiss. Suddenly she squealed like a young girl, her hands going up to her face. "I'm in love," she whispered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Night

Later that day, Melody lay asleep on the large bed in her stateroom. She'd come back to change for dinner, but Grace was nowhere to be found. She changed into a dark blue dress herself and lay on the bed, only meaning to do so for a few minutes. The next thing she knew, Constanza was gently shaking her shoulder.

"Melly, honey, wake up."

Melody opened her eyes. "Momma? What time is it?"

"Almost 9 o' clock. You missed supper. I told Richard I'd come see if you were all right."

"Oh no! I'm sorry Momma. I . . ."

Constanza smiled, placing a finger over Melody's lips. "It's all right, sweetie. I ordered you a bowl of soup. It's on your dressing table. Why don't you eat it and go meet your sister outside? She wants to go for a walk with you. Make sure you wear your coat, sweetie, it's cold out there."

"Yes Momma." Melody got off the bed at sat at the dresser to eat the soup.

Constanza came up behind her, pulled the combs from Melody's hair, and began to brush it. "Don't you worry about missing supper. You can join us tomorrow. I met this nice lady named Molly Brown. Her husband struck gold out West. She said her grandson is ill and Titanic was the only ship she could book passage on. She wants us to come join her and a bunch of other folks tomorrow night. So you dress real nice and be on time, all right, sweetie?" She twisted Melody's hair up and pinned it in place with a large tortoise shell comb.

"Yes Momma." She swallowed. "I'm supposed to meet Harold after supper tomorrow. Is that all right, Momma?"

"Of course, honey." Constanza turned and leaned against the dressing table, looking at Melody. "If you're meetin' that young man, I want you to wear my best dress. You should look real pretty for him. I was walking earlier and saw you kissing him. You looked so sweet together I thought I'd faint."

"Momma," gasped Melody. "You mean the dress Richard had made for you in Paris?"

"That's the one," said Constanza with a wink. "It might be a bit big for you in a few places, but you'll look as pretty as a picture."

"I can't wear that Momma! That dress cost a fortune."

"Nonsense, child! That dress belongs to me and if I want to let my pretty daughter wear it, I will!" She reached out to stroke Melody's face fondly.

Melody beamed. "Yes Momma." She finished the last of the soup.

"Go on now sweetie. Go meet your sister. She said she'd be on the second class promenade."

Melody put on her coat and kissed Constanza goodbye. She left the suite, following the hallways until she reached the second class promenade deck. Violet was leaning against the railing, smoking and looking out at the dark ocean. She smiled and nodded when she saw Melody walk up.

"Hey, baby sister. You missed one hell of a dinner. That Molly Brown lady really is somethin'. Way more fun than any of these other stiffs."

Melody stood next to her sister. "I fell asleep."

Violet laughed. "That Harold must have worn you out."

"Vi! All we did was talk!"

"And . . ." said Violet, blowing smoke out of her nose.

Melody grinned shyly. "And he kissed me."

Violet squealed, grabbing Melody's hands and dancing with her. "My baby sister is growing up! What was he like?"

Melody blushed a little. "He was gentle and sweet. Not like those men at Momma's. He asked me if he could kiss me first." She bit her lip. "Vi, I think I'm falling in love with him."

Violet squeezed her hand. "Oh, Melly, I'm so happy for you. You're so lucky. I don't know if I'll ever know what it's like to be in love."

Melody frowned. "Don't you like James, Vi?"

Violet smiled weakly. "Sure I do. But we're just having fun together. Momma always told me to 'love love, don't love the man', you know? I never let myself love anyone, so now I don't know how."

"Don't you wanna get married someday, Vi?"

"Hell, no. That's the last thing I ever want! I'm gonna be a singer, so I ain't got time for bein' married. I'd rather hear a mule brayin' for oats than hear a man say he loves me." She took a drag from her cigarette holder and blew out the smoke. "When do you see Harold again?"

"Tomorrow night, after supper. Momma said she wants me to wear her best dress."

Violet's eyes got larger. "Her best one? That beautiful red one? Oh, Melly, I'm lending you my onyx earrings. You'll be so pretty!"

Melody smiled. "Thanks Vi."

Violet touched Melody's face tenderly. "Anything for you, baby sister."

Just then, someone came running up the deck toward the two sisters. They saw a pretty woman in a red and black dress with red hair. She was crying. Melody realized then that it was Rose, the girl they'd met earlier.

Violet's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Thunderation . . . Rose?"

Melody turned. "Rose, honey, what's the matter?"

Rose ignored them and ran by, sobbing, her heels thudding against the deck as she ran toward the stern of the ship.

Violet leaned back against the railing. "Now what the hell was that all about?"

"Do you think we should follow her?"

Violet shook her head. "Nah, leave her alone. Her harpy of a mother must have just said some hair-brained thing to her. T'ain't none of our business. She'll be fine."

Melody frowned, but turned around to look out at the ocean, pulling out her own cigarette, placing it in the holder, lighting it. The sky was black and dotted with thousands of stars, and the ocean was like glass. "Look at that," she said. "It's gorgeous. Almost as pretty as Texas in spring."

Violet puffed at her cigarette. "Mmm hmm. The Lord God Himself must look out at this ocean and say 'my, ain't that pretty.'"

Melody sighed. "That's somethin' that makes me sad. We won't be home to see the bluebonnets come out this year."

Violet patted Melody's hand. "There's always next year, baby sister."

"Will you come visit a lot, Vi?"

Violet smiled. "As much as I can, baby sister. And I want you to come visit me in New York all the time. When you aren't studying, anyway." Violet chucked her sister under the chin. "I love you, kid."

Melody hugged her sister. "I love you too, Vi."

The girls stood quietly, watching the ocean, smoking. Melody pulled her coat tighter. "Damn. It's cold out here."

"It is," said Violet. "Let's walk. It'll keep us warm. We can look off the back of the ship."

"You mean the stern."

"Whatever."

The two girls strolled in the direction Rose had gone, holding hands like they always did when they walked together. They were chattering and laughing together when suddenly they heard screaming coming from the stern.

Violet looked at Melody. "Jesus!" was all she said before dashing off down the deck. Melody followed. The two girls jogged as fast as their corsets and heeled shoes would allow them. Soon they reached the stern of the ship, where a small crowd was gathered. Melody saw Rose among the crowd, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. The Master at Arms was there talking to her, and two sailors were restraining a boy whose features she couldn't make out. Caledon Hockley stood there, looking angry, his valet behind him. Melody grabbed Violet's hand and pulled her behind the stern bridge.

"Damn it, Melly! I wanna see."

"Don't you dare. Aren't you the one who said we should mind our own business?"

"But . . ."

"But nothin'. That's Rose over there. Something must have happened to her."

"Shit!"

The girls hid, trying to hear what was being said. "What's goin' on out there?" Violet hissed.

"Shhh! I can't hear nothin'."

After a short time, they saw Cal Hockley pass by, his arm around a shaken-looking Rose. He was lecturing her about never climbing the railings on a ship. His valet followed shortly after.

Violet noticed him. "Eww, no wonder she was trying to get away from that valet earlier," she said, her face twisted in disgust. "He reminds me of that weird old Simmons feller that used to come to Momma's. He wanted me to do the weirdest stuff. He wanted to put on my bloomers and have me call him my little . . ."

"Shhh!" Melody hissed. "Come on, let's go. They'll see us eavesdroppin'."

Surprisingly, Violet didn't protest when Melody pulled her away and they ran off down the second class promenade in the direction from which they came.

**More soon . . . **


	5. Chapter 5: Come Josephine

**Author's notes: I included the lyrics to 'Come Josephine' in this chapter. This song was popular around the time the Titanic incident took place and is in the public domain.  
**

**Saturday, April 13, 1912**

The next morning they slept in and ate breakfast on their private promenade deck with Constanza and Richard. They spent the morning at the pool and Turkish bath before going back to their rooms to change into day dresses. On their way to the palm court dining room, Melody spotted Harold walking purposefully down the deck toward them. She brought her hand up in a small wave, smiling. He nodded at the girls, his grin growing large upon seeing Melody. "Ladies," he said. As he passed them, he continued to look behind him at Melody, grinning. Just then he walked into one of the lifeboats lashed to the deck.

Violet burst out laughing. "Oh, Harry! I had no idea my sister had this kind of effect on you!"

"VI!" cried Melody. "Don't embarrass him."

Harry blushed, but he was laughing at himself. "I suppose she does, Miss Violet."

Melody couldn't help but grin. Violet grabbed her wrist. "We're gonna be late for lunch, Melly. Let's go," she said.

Melody blew Harold a kiss as Violet dragged her away. Harold smiled and pretended to catch it with his hand. Melody laughed at his silliness as he smiled and turned to go wherever he had been headed.

After lunch, the girls had wandered the ship until they found their way back to the room with the stage and piano. Melody sat on the piano bench, picking out more tunes on the keys, while Violet sat on the back of the piano, humming along.

"So," said Melody suddenly, "You seeing James again?"

"Sometime after dinner. He's workin' 'til then."

"What went on after I left with Harold yesterday?"

"Oh, nothin' much," said Violet, pulling down the fabric that covered her right shoulder to reveal the marks James had left.

"Where, Vi?"

Violet smirked and patted the top of the piano with her hand.

"Vi! Don't you dare do anything to get that nice man fired!"

"Oh, don't be concernin' yourself with that, baby sister. Discretion is my middle name."

"More like desecration," said Melody, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," said a male voice from the doorway. "I'm supposed to be meeting a girl on the promenade deck in a while, but people keep looking at me like I shouldn't be up here."

The girls turned to see a young man with blond hair and shabby clothes. He was carrying a worn leather portfolio.

Violet sneered. "Them snobs out there? I'm not surprised. Come on in, darlin'. You won't get nasty looks from us."

"You're Americans," he said, coming over to the piano.

"We're from Texas," said Violet, proudly. "Where you from, darlin'?"

"Wisconsin." He held out his hand. "I'm Jack Dawson."

Violet shook his hand. "Violet Jackson. And this is my baby sister, Melody."

"Hello," said Melody with a smile. She continued to tap her fingers on the piano keys.

"Do you play?" asked Jack.

"She sure does," said Violet. "Play the man a song, Melly!"

Melody smiled. "All right." She began to play a lively tune.

Violet laughed. "We need to sing this one together, Melly, just like at Momma's!" Violet began to sing, with Melody responding with her own verses:

Violet: _Oh, say! Let us fly, dear!_

Melody: _Where, kid?_

V: _To the sky dear_

M: _Oh, you flying machine!_

V: _Jump in Miss Josephine  
Ship Ahoy! Oh, joy! What a feeling!  
_

M: _Feels cold, thru the ceiling. _

V: _Ho, high! Hoopla, we fly! To the sky so high!_

Together: _Come Josephine, in my flying machine  
Going up, she goes! Up she goes!_

V: _Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes _

M:_ Where?_

V:_ There she goes!  
_

M: _Up, up, a little bit higher.  
Oh, my! The moon is on fire.  
_

V: _Come, Josephine in my flying machine _

Together: _Going up, all on, "Goodbye"!_

Jack laughed and began to sing with them.

_One, two, now we're off, dear.  
Oh, you, pretty soft, dear.  
Whoa! Dear! Don't hit the moon.  
Oh, no, not yet but soon. You for me,  
Oh, gee! You're a fly kid.  
Not me, I'm a sky kid.  
Gee! I'm up in the air about you for fair_

_Come Josephine, in my flying machine  
Going up, she goes! Up she goes!  
Balance yourself like a bird on a beam  
In the air she goes; there she goes!  
Up, up, a little bit higher.  
Oh, my! The moon is on fire.  
Come, Josephine in my flying machine  
Going up, all on, "Goodbye"!_

Melody finished playing the song, clapped her hands sharply and pointed at Violet. Violet threw her arms into the air and cocked her head back, showing off as if she were onstage. Jack clapped Melody on the back and the three laughed together.

Clapping came from the doorway. It was Rose. "That was wonderful!" she said. She saw Jack and her expression changed to one of nervousness. "Mr. Dawson."

"Ooo, so that's who you're meetin'?" asked Violet, twirling a lock of auburn hair around her fingers. She waved at Rose. "Hi Rose, honey."

"Ah, hello," Rose said. She blushed a little. "I'm just, uh, visiting with Mr. Dawson a bit today. I almost had a bit of an accident last night and he, uh, assisted me."

Violet smiled. "Well, Jack," she said. "I guess you're a good feller to have around then, aren't you?"

Jack smiled at Violet before turning to Rose. "Hello Rose," said Jack. He looked back at Violet and Melody. "If you'll excuse me ladies, I'd like to take Rose for a walk."

"Don't let us stop you, honey," said Violet. "Go on now." She looked at Rose with a grin. "Have fun darlin'."

Rose blushed even redder and left the room with Jack.

"Now what did you have to go and tease her for?" asked Melody.

"Oh, Melly, ain't no harm done. It's so obvious they're sweet on each other. Didn't you see his face when she walked in? And she looked about to burst when she saw him."

"Well, I don't see why you gotta always be so forward, Vi."

Violet laughed. "Oh, baby sister, you worry far too much." Violet slid off the piano. "Play somethin' else, Melly. I wanna dance!"

Melody shook head and rolled her eyes, but she began to play The Entertainer at a fast tempo. Violet rocked her hips and began to dance, laughing to herself. She smiled joyfully at Melody. Melody couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

Melody was clinging to one of the posts on the huge bed in her stateroom while Grace tightened the laces on her corset. Violet sat on the bed, already dressed for dinner in a emerald green dress embellished with black lace. "Come on, Melly, suck it in! You can do better than that."

"Oh, shut up Vi. I'd like to be able breathe too!"

Grace chuckled, giving the laces one final tug before tying them at the top. "There you are Miss Melody. Now let me help you with the dress." She picked Constanza's red dress up from the bed and held it so Melody could step into it. "That's a girl." Melody slipped her arms through the cap sleeves and turned so Grace could button it up.

Violet's eyes got bigger. "Oh, Melly, it fits perfectly!"

Melody smiled down at herself. The dress fit like a glove and the shiny red satin went perfectly with her dark hair. The red beadwork on the bodice and sleeves sparkled in the lamplight.

Grace smoothed the fabric of the skirt and slipped the loop on the train over Melody's wrist. "Now, sit down and I'll take care of your hair."

Melody did as Grace asked. Grace carefully brushed her hair. Violet came over and stood by the dressing table until Melody looked up.

"What's on your mind Vi?"

Violet smiled. "I want you to wear this stuff tonight." She lay her onyx drop earrings on the table and next to those, a black lacquered comb inlaid with a mother of pearl floral design.

Melody's mouth fell open. "Vi, that was Meemaw's! I can't wear that!"

"Yes you can, and you will. Momma and I talked about it and agreed you should."

"But . . ."

"No arguments! Meemaw would want you to wear it. This is a real special night. I can tell." She smiled. "Come on, baby sister." Violet handed the comb to Grace, who twisted all of Melody's hair up and held it in place with the lacquered comb. She carefully pulled a few tendrils of hair down so they framed Melody's face.

Melody carefully put in Violet's onyx drop earrings and allowed Grace to apply rouge to her cheeks and stain her lips a soft red. She even dusted Melody's cleavage lightly with some fine powder. Grace stepped back to admire her handiwork, but then frowned. "She still needs something," said Grace.

"I can get my onyx necklace," Violet offered.

"No, I have just the thing," said Grace. She went to her sewing kit, pulling out a long length of black ribbon. She stood behind Melody and tied it gently around Melody's throat like a choker. She tied a small bow at the nape of Melody's neck, allowing the long ends to trail down her back.

Melody turned around to look at both of them. Grace and Violet gasped. "My God," said Violet. "You look amazing." Melody saw a tear well up in Violet's right eye. Violet flushed and wiped it away. "My baby sister really is all grown up."

"Oh, stop it Vi!"

Violet stepped closer. "You are so beautiful, Melly. You just tell Harold that if he ever hurts you, ol' Vi will just have to kill him." She hugged Melody.

Melody hugged her back and laughed. "I'll tell him, Vi."

"You girls about ready?" asked Constanza as she blew into the room. She was all decked out in black satin and lace. She stopped short when she saw her two daughters. "Oh my God, just look at you two! A couple of Texas princesses, you are. Richard! Get in here and look at these girls!"

Richard stepped in behind Constanza. "Good Lord!" he cried. "Look at them. Stanzie, we're the luckiest people on the face of the earth to have such beautiful, talented girls."

Violet laughed, throwing an arm around Melody's shoulders. "Ladies, lock up your sons!" she joked.

Richard and Momma laughed. "Come on, you two," said Constanza. "We'd better hurry or we're gonna be late for supper. I told Molly Brown to save us our seats."


	6. Chapter 6: Heavenly Shades of Night

"Oh my God, is that the boy we sang 'Come Josephine' with earlier, Melly? I hardly recognized him."

Jack stood up when the girls approached the table with Constanza and Richard. "Ladies," he said, giving a bow.

Violet grinned. "Look at you," she breathed as they headed for their seats. Rose was there also, sitting next to Cal Hockley. He stood as the girls reached him.

Rose smiled. "Violet, Melody, this is my fiancé, Caledon Hockley. You already met Jack Dawson."

Cal kissed Violet's hand. "Charmed, Violet," he said. He took Melody's hand and did the same, giving her the once over with his eyes. "Melody," he said. He looked down at the neckline of Melody's dress, which was just low enough to reveal the cleft between the white mounds of her breasts. Melody blushed and held up her handbag in front of it before moving toward her seat.

Rose frowned, but sat down and turned just slightly in her seat so she could speak to Jack.

Richard pulled out Constanza's chair before assisting Melody and Violet. As they settled in a woman in a black dress with feathers in her hair turned to them. "Well," she said. "Stanzie, look at these girls of yours. You have not one, but two pretty daughters in your family."

Constanza beamed proudly. "Molly Brown, you know Violet already. This is my youngest, Melody."

"Nice to meet you Melody," said Molly.

Melody smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Brown."

"You call me Molly." She took her napkin and spread it on her lap. "So, your Momma tells me you'll both be going to school."

Melody smiled. "I'll be going back to Texas to go to university. Vi's going to stay in New York to take voice lessons."

"Well, isn't that exciting?" said Molly. "You sing, do you Vi?"

"That's right ma'am," Violet said. "Maybe I could sing for you sometime."

"That would be really nice, sweetie."

A waiter came by and carefully dished caviar onto Melody's plate. "Thank you," she said. She turned to Violet and Molly. "I love this stuff," she said, beginning to spread it on a water cracker.

Violet made a face. "Nasty," she said. "I'd rather drink out of the slop bucket at a saloon."

Constanza, Molly, Richard, and Jack laughed. Melody saw Mrs. Bukater frown at them. Violet lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Mrs. Bukater's direction with a bright, syrupy smile. Mrs. Bukater looked away.

Melody couldn't help but feel bad for Jack. All during supper, Mrs. Bukater and others made jibes at him because he was poor. Melody saw Richard frown. Richard had grown up poor, she knew, and she could tell he didn't like hearing them pick on the young man for being less fortunate. Still, Jack held his own, and others, like Constanza, Molly and Colonel Gracie, obviously liked Jack and listened while he spoke about how he felt everyone should appreciate what they have and make each day count. At last, Rose raised her glass.

"To making it count," she said.

Everyone else raised their glasses as well. "To making it count."

Melody saw Violet shoot Rose a knowing look. Rose bit her lip and looked away.

Melody was getting anxious. Soon it would be time to meet Harold outside the dining room door. She ate a bit of her food, but mostly pushed it around on her plate. Just when she thought she'd explode, the men began to get up and leave. She saw Jack pass something to Rose. A few minutes later, Rose got up and left. Melody saw Violet watching Rose with her sharp eyes.

"Vi, don't you be gettin' any ideas," she hissed.

"Oh, calm yourself, baby sister," said Violet, wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm just gonna go see what trouble we can get into tonight." Before Melody could protest, Violet excused herself and was gone.

Constanza leaned over the table toward Melody. "Shouldn't you be meetin' a certain young officer by now? It's not polite to keep the young man waiting."

Molly Brown grinned. "Who's she meeting up with, Stanzie?"

Constanza grinned. "Fifth Officer Harold Lowe. Seems he's sweet on my little Melly."

"Well," Molly said, "don't keep sittin' here with a bunch of old ladies, go on girl."

Melody got up and excused herself. "It's been nice talking with you, Mrs. . . er, Molly."

Molly smiled. "Same here, sweetie."

"Good night Momma."

Constanza reached out and squeezed Melody's hand. "You have fun, darlin'. We won't be waitin' up." She winked at Melody.

Melody left, trying hard not to run for the door. The doormen opened the doors for her, and as she passed through, she saw Harold standing there, his hat in his hand. He was dressed in street clothes, a dark grey suit that looked a bit threadbare compared to the suits of the first class men, but Harold looked so handsome to her then, Melody thought she might faint.

Harold looked up, seeing her. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped when he saw Melody, resplendent in Constanza's red satin gown, the train looped over her wrist. He walked toward her, his mouth still open, looking as if he could not believe his eyes.

"Melody . . ." he breathed. "You look . . . just amazing."

Melody felt herself blush. "Thank you." She longed to leave the crowded hallways and find a quiet place to be alone with Harold. She hoped that before too long she would be in his arms again, reveling in his gentle kiss.

Violet suddenly ran up and grabbed Melody about the waist. "Hey, Harold," she said with a merry smile. "Melly! Rose said she was going to some party in steerage. Weird, huh? James is waiting down there for me." Violet grinned. "You comin' along?"

Harold looked at Melody. "Would you like to go?"

Melody smiled dreamily at him. "Why not?"

He offered his arm. "Then let us go."

After navigating the labyrinth of stairways and passages that led them down through several decks, they came down the stairs into the third class general room. They could hear the music coming up the hall as they approached. Melody laughed when she saw the room full of people from all over the world dancing and drinking together. The music was wild and lively, and sounded not terribly unlike some music she'd heard played by fiddlers at Constanza's. She smiled up at Harold, who took her hand and smiled back.

Violet let out a hoot. "Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Melly, this is just like back in Texas!" She grabbed Melody's hands and dragged her to the center of the dance floor, leading her in the dance. Melody laughed as they whirled around. Violet suddenly stopped, biting her lip and smiling. "Oh, there's James," she said. She winked at Melody. "Excuse me, Melly, I think I've got a date." She went to James and threw her arms around him, covering his mouth with hers.

Melody shook her head, chuckling at Violet. She turned her head to see Harold coming toward her, a pint of dark beer in each hand. He gave one of the pints to her. "Oh, thank you," she said, before tipping the pint to her mouth, gulping. She was suddenly so thirsty she couldn't control herself.

Harold looked at her with wide eyes. She stopped drinking and laughed. "Don't look so surprised, darlin'. I've been drinkin' since I was ten years old."

Harold laughed, sipping his pint. "Nothing about you surprises me anymore, Melody."

Melody laughed and continued drinking her pint. She looked up to see Jack and Rose dancing wildly, hopping up onto a platform in the center of the room and showing off for each other. She finished her pint and placed it on a nearby table. She held out her hand. "Will you dance with me, Harold?"

He shot her a sheepish look. "I don't really know how."

She smiled. "It's really not that hard. Just do what the others are doing, listen to the music, and hold me close." She took Harold's right hand and placed it on her corseted waist, taking his left hand in her right. She stepped close to Harold, even closer than she ever stood to the men in Constanza's dance hall when she danced with them. Her satin-encased breasts bumped against Harold's chest and his gaze dropped to the white flesh pushed up above her beaded bodice. She saw his mouth drop open slightly, his cheeks becoming rosy.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking away. "I'm a man and you look so . . . sultry. I can't help but react."

Melody felt herself blush, pleased he found her so desirable. "It's all right. Let's just dance."

Harold followed Melody's lead, taking his cues from what he saw the other couples doing, and soon he was leading himself. Melody laughed as they whirled around the room among the other couples to the wild sounds of the uilleann pipes and bodhran. She was having the time of her life.

They danced until they were both out of breath, and they collapsed into two chairs a few feet from the dancers, next to the stairs. "Oh my," Melody gasped. "I'll be damned if you aren't a good dancer. You've done worn me out."

Harold smiled proudly, gasping and wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Thank you." He leaned forward in his chair, laying a hand on Melody's face. He gently brought her mouth to his and Melody lost herself in him, running her fingers into his sweaty hair.

They both jumped when a very drunk Violet plopped down on the stairs next to them. "Damn!" she proclaimed loudly. "It's hot as hell in here." She fanned herself and looked over at Harold. "I saw you two dancin'. I'll be damned if you aren't the cutest couple in this room, next to them, of course." She gestured at Jack and Rose, who had just come off the dance floor, gasping for air themselves.

James was coming over to Violet, smiling. She held up an empty pint glass. "James, honey, would you get me another beer please?"

James smiled impishly down at her. "If we can go back to my room soon."

"Well, ain't you a little scamp?" she drawled. "Whew! Damn, these Irishmen know good beer when they see it."

"Your Texas is showing love," he said with a wink, referring to how pronounced her accent had become.

"It's always showin'." She held up the glass again. "Get me another beer darlin.' Once I cool down we'll go back to your room and you can bounce me off that mattress as many times as you want."

Melody jumped. "Vi!"

"What?" said Violet with a sneer. "You know I always say what I'm thinkin', baby sister. Especially when I've had a few." She hefted the glass at James again. He winked again and took it, heading off to find more beer.

Harold leaned over to Melody to whisper in her ear. "Should we take her home?"

Melody shook her head. "Oh, don't mind her. She knows when she's had too much." She leaned closer to Harold, feeling bold. "Where were we?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Get a room, will ya, you two!" said Violet, as James handed her a refilled pint glass. "This ain't no . . . WHOA! What in the Sam Hill is that girl doin'?" She pointed across the room at Rose.

Jack was holding up Rose's train while she lifted herself on her toes, a cigarette in one hand. She rose higher until she was standing on the very tips of her big toes, a pained expression on her face. "OWW," she finally cried, tipping over and into Jack's arms. He caught her, holding her while they laughed together.

Violet laughed, slapping her thigh with one hand. "Maybe that girl's finally having some fun!"

Melody felt a shadow pass over her. She looked up to see Cal's valet standing right over Violet on the stairs. He'd seen Jack and Rose together.

Violet turned and looked at him. "Hey!" she snarled. She stood up to her full height, looking the man in the eye. "What the hell do you think you're lookin' at?"

Melody looked at Harold, a look of horror on her face. "Oh God, I should have known Vi would be lookin' for a fight."

"What?" asked Harold.

"She always gets like this when she's drunk. She picks fights with anyone who looks at her cross-eyed."

The man was obviously startled. Violet was a small woman, but when she was angry and full of alcohol, she was intimidating. "Madam," was all he could say.

"What the hell are you doin' following people around like that? They's just havin' some fun. Mind your own goddamn business," Violet spat.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "You impudent little slut," he snarled. "I'm merely following the orders of my employer. If it wasn't for the influences of the likes of your kind, Miss Rose would be with her fiance, where she belongs."

Violet's eyes grew fierce. "What the hell did you just call me? Nobody talks to me like that, you gump-faced little sonofabitch." Violet's body twisted as she simultaneously threw the contents of her glass into Lovejoy's face and brought the heel of her shoe down against his shin, dragging it downward. The glass hit the staircase and broke.

Melody looked at Harold, pleading in her eyes. "Harold, please stop her."

Harold was on his feet in a flash. He and James each grabbed one of Violet's arms, pulling her up the staircase. She bucked like a wild horse, reaching for Lovejoy as if she wanted to rip his throat out. "I ain't finished with the little bastard yet," she snarled. "Leggo!"

"Violet Anne, for godsakes! End it!" cried Melody as she shoved Violet up the stairs.

They dashed back through the maze of passages until they reached a crew passage. They soon ducked out of this, up another level or so until they burst through a door and out onto the deck just below the gymnasium. They all panted and gasped. Violet sat down on a deck chair, holding her side.

"Damn it," she said. " I coulda taken him."

Melody gasped. "No you couldn't have, Vi. That bastard could make real trouble for us. I don't think he realized who James and Harold were, but if he had he could get them fired."

"Oh, bullshit," said Violet, standing up. "James! Come here. I need you to take me back to my room. I believe you need to get better acquainted with a first class stateroom. Well, mostly the bed."

"Gawd," drawled Melody, rolling her eyes at Harold.

James looked at Harold and Melody helplessly, but a smile was turning up the corners of his mouth. "I think I'd better get her home before she gets in any more trouble."

"Probably wise," said Harold.

James turned and walked Violet to the nearest first class entrance, with Violet hanging on him and singing all the while: _Up, up, a little bit higher. Oh, my! The moon is on fire.  
Come, Josephine in my flying machine. Going up, all on, "Goodbye"!_

Harold and Melody looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well," said Melody. "I don't think I'll be going back to my room tonight. Maybe you could walk me to Richard and Momma's room? They have one bed free. I'll sleep there tonight."

Harold smiled warmly. "Why don't you come to my room?"

Melody bit her lip. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught." He held out his hand. "Let's not wake your parents. Come with me, please?"

Melody could not resist the look he was giving her. "All right." She took his hand.


	7. Chapter 7: At Last

**Author's notes: There is ::GASP:: sex in this chapter! It's not explicit, as per the rules. Hopefully it'll get a few hearts pumping. **

Harold opened the door to his room and the pair stumbled inside, laughing but trying to keep their voices down. "Well, this it. It's not much" he said.

Melody looked around. The room was small with a bed, a small desk covered in papers, a chair, a small dresser. Melody smiled. "It's cozy," she said. "And we're alone."

Harold smiled. _Thank God for that_, he thought. He liked Melody's sister, but was glad to find himself alone with Melody.

Melody pulled out the desk chair and gratefully sat down in it. She pulled her grandmother's lacquered comb from her hair, allowing it to fall about her shoulders. She turned to look at Harold, who was smiling down at her.

"You're beautiful, Melody," he said sweetly.

Melody smiled. "Thank you. A lot of men said that to me before, but I feel like you really mean it."

"I do," he said. "You're the prettiest girl on this ship."

Melody felt herself blush. She stood up. "I had a really nice time tonight."

"So did I," said Harold. He stepped closer to Melody. "I hope you'll let me take you for a walk on deck tomorrow."

"I'd like that," said Melody, her smile widening.

They stood, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments before both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh God!" cried Melody, "I'm so sorry. Why am I so nervous?"

Harold laughed. "Same reason I am, I suppose."

"And what's that?"

"I don't know!"

They both continued to laugh until they forgot themselves, and Harold put his hands up to touch Melody's face. They stopped laughing. Harold leaned in and gently brushed Melody's lips with his own.

Harold pulled back to look at her, smiling, before he kissed her again, his hands slipping around her waist, moving slowly up her back. Their kissing became more intense, and Melody felt her heartbeat quicken.

Harold pulled back, gently guiding her to sit in the chair again. He knelt in front of her, slipping her shoes off and placing them under the desk. He smiled up at her, reaching for her again. Melody kissed him, allowing her hands to stray into his soft hair. She tugged at Harold's jacket, and he absentmindedly helped her slip it from his back.

Harold pulled back and looked at Melody, his expression nervous. "May I touch you?"

"Please," was all Melody could say.

He lay his hands softly on her shoulders and caressed the white skin above Melody's bodice softly, smiling up at her. His hands began roaming her body. Melody sighed. She reached back and began to unbutton her dress with an expert hand.

Harold broke the kiss, his eyes wide. "Melody?"

Melody smiled at him as she undid the last two buttons. She stood, reaching up to slip the dress from her shoulders. It slid to the floor with a whisper of satin, revealing the white corset underneath. Melody stepped out of it and smiled down at Harold.

Harold gasped, looking up at her. He stood and slipped his arms around Melody, kissing her once again. His hands went up her back, caressing her shoulders as he kissed her more passionately. Melody sighed, leaning into him. He kissed his way down her neck, exploring her flesh. She could feel the heat rising in his body and his hardness against her—it excited her.

Harold gently moved her toward the bed, backing her up to it until she hit it with the backs of her knees and was forced to sit down. Harold knelt and guided her to lean against him, his hands going for the laces on her corset. He carefully untied it and loosened the laces slowly, stroking her shoulder with his free hand and trailing his mouth along her neck. Melody let go of all control completely—in that moment she felt she could let him do anything he wanted as long as he held her while he did.

Soon the corset was loosened enough that Melody felt her body adjust to being released from it. She put her arms around Harold's neck and kissed him again, leaning into him. Her lips parted slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside, exploring her mouth.

Melody reached out to unbutton Harold's shirt. She parted the fabric, slipping it from his shoulders. Harold dropped his shirt onto the floor before removing his undershirt. His lean chest was pale and dusted with only a little hair. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

Melody smiled weakly. "Yes."

"So am I," he said, smiling back. He pulled Melody up so he could kiss her again. Harold's hands went to the busk of her corset, unhooking the front clasps. The corset slipped from her body and Harold dropped it to the floor. His eyes grew wide when he looked at her, sitting on his bed in only her remaining undergarments. Melody smiled, laying back against the pillows, cocking one arm behind her head. She still wore the long black ribbon tied about her throat, and she knew it drew attention to her sudden nakedness.

Harold chuckled. "You're teasing me."

"No I'm not."

"And how is that?"

"I'm staying here, aren't I? Teasing implies you won't get what you are after." She shot him a coy smile.

Harold smiled, his hands moving to her legs, rolling her stockings down and slipping them off. He carefully helped her remove the rest of her clothing before standing up and slipping off his shoes and socks, and then his trousers. He lay next to Melody on the bed, gently caressing her stomach with one hand. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Melody bit her lip nervously, but nodded.

Harold smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, pulling her close. Melody sighed at the touch of his skin. She was nervous, but she felt comfortable with him, so soon she was lost in the moment.

It wasn't like she'd imagined it would be. Up until now, she'd envisioned the quick release of the man's pent up energy that many of the girls at Momma's brothel had described. "Wham, bam, thank you, ma'am," one of them had said. Harold was not like that. He took his time, whispering sweet words to her and kissing her the whole time. It hurt a bit, and Harold squeezed Melody's hand and kissed her every time she gasped in pain. Soon the pain ceased and there was only pleasure.

Melody soon felt a rush of heat and tingling go shooting down her legs and she cried out. Harold soon followed, and she was taken aback by how beautifully expressive he was. He lay down next to her, holding her and murmuring her name. Melody smiled, her eyes closed, stroking Harold's chest absently with her fingers.

He raised his head. "That was beautiful."

She smiled. "It was."

He sighed and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around her.

Melody smiled, her eyes still closed. "Harold?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen when we get to New York?"

Harold looked into her eyes. "I don't know."

Melody frowned. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I will see you. If you'll let me," he said. "Melody?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be next to me always. For all time."

Melody smiled. "I'd like that."

"I'm serious," he said, sitting up. "Wait here." He got up and went to the desk, opening a drawer and fumbling through it until he found a small wooden box. He opened it and pulled something small out of it.

Melody smiled, admiring his lean, sensual frame. He came back to the bed and sat next to her.

"Melody, I never felt happier in my life before I met you. I've only known you a few days, but I've never been so sure of anything. Will you marry me?" He was holding a simple gold band between his fingers.

Melody's mouth fell open and she felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Harold . . . I . . ." she swallowed, wiping at her eyes. "Oh, yes."

Harold laughed joyfully, placing the ring upon her finger. He held her hand between both of his, smiling and looking into her eyes. "How do you feel about going to the captain tomorrow?"

"What? Why would we do that?"

He kissed her hand. "He can perform weddings."

Melody jumped a little. "Oh Harold, that's so soon."

"I know. I don't want to wait another day."

Melody smiled, the tears flowing openly. "Neither do I." She had never been so certain of anything.

Harold wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him, kissing his neck, her hands running over the smooth skin of his back. He moaned a little at her touch. "I guess that means you are happy?"

"Oh yes," she sighed. "So happy."

"God, I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," said Melody, her heart full.

He pulled back and kissed her, guiding her to lay down on the bed again. Soon they were moving against each other, sighing from pleasure. Harold took one of Melody's hands, moving onto his back and guiding her to sit up. She looked at him, confused.

He smiled at her. "Relax," he whispered. "There's another way." Melody sighed and allowed him to pull her into a sitting position across his body. They moved together slowly, and when it was over, they lay down and pulled the covers over, falling blissfully asleep soon after.


	8. Chapter 8: Said He, Said She

**April 14, 1912 – Day of the Sinking**

Melody awoke to see Harold shrugging on his trousers. She stretched lazily and rolled onto her side, propping her head on her hand. Harold turned and saw her awake. He smiled sleepily at her and came to the bed, sitting next to her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

"Good morning," she managed to murmur, just before his mouth covered hers. He leaned into her, pushing her back against the pillow, his hands moving under her to grasp her shoulders. Melody lay back and lost herself in him. He broke the kiss, moving over her cheek and down her neck, burying his face there and gently caressing her skin with his lips. Melody moaned. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I, you," he said, sitting up. "I'm afraid I have to go on watch now."

"What time is it?"

"Just before 4 'o clock. Stay here and sleep. I'll come back after 8 'o clock and wake you up. Then we'll go tell your parents and get the Captain."

Melody smiled. "I wish you didn't have to go," she said, pushing the bedclothes aside so she lay unashamedly nude, wearing only the black ribbon at her throat and Violet's onyx drop earrings. She wiggled her back suggestively against the pillows, smiling coyly.

Harold's jaw dropped, his eyes seeming to grow larger. He chuckled a little. "Oh God, don't do that to me. Watch is going to last forever if I have to think of you looking like that all morning."

Melody laughed and pulled the sheets up far enough to cover her breasts. She yawned, snuggling into the pillows. "I'm so sleepy."

He reached out and touched her face. "Sleep then." He smiled at her, a faraway look in his eyes. "God, you're lovely. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You say such sweet things," said Melody, squeezing his hand.

"I mean them all," said Harold. He stood and continued to dress. Once he'd tied his shoes, put on his coat and found his hat, he came back over to Melody in the bed. He leaned over her and graced her with one more sensual kiss. "Sleep well, sweet Melody. I'll see you soon."

Melody sighed in answer. Harold smiled and left the room. Melody rolled onto her side, smelling Harold's scent on the pillow, breathing him in.

"This is what love feels like," she sighed aloud. Soon, the ever-present sound of Titanic's engines lulled her to sleep once more.

* * *

The staterooms Melody and Violet shared were a flurry of activity. Constanza and Grace were skittering about, fussing over Melody. As soon as Constanza and Richard heard the words "We wish to be married today," come from Harold's mouth, they were hugging Melody and Harold, crying and telling them how happy they were for them. Richard had clapped Harold on the back, welcoming him to their family. Before Melody could take a breath, Richard and Harold had left to speak with the Captain, and she was in the bathroom listening to the water running into the tub. When she was drying herself off, Constanza burst through the door, the wedding dress she'd worn when she married Richard in her arms.

"Momma, I didn't know you brought that!" cried Melody.

Constanza laughed. "I guess I was just hopin' one of you girls would need it." She lay it across Melody's bed. "Let's get you into that corset. Richard should be back soon. Church services should have just let out."

Melody's stomach lurched with joy at the thought. She would soon be Mrs. Harold Lowe.

Soon she was laced into her corset and buttoned into the dress. The lacy ruffles on the cap sleeves accentuated her slender neck, and the soft lines of the skirt enhanced her supple figure. Grace pinned Melody's dark hair up with pearl-tipped hairpins and carefully applied light cosmetics to her face.

She was slipping on Momma's white wedding slippers when Violet burst into the suite, carrying an armload of pink roses. "I know you don't like pink, Melly, but this is what they had. The damn florist was such a snooty little . . ." She entered Melody's bedroom and stopped short when she saw Melody sitting at the dressing table in their mother's wedding dress. "My God," she breathed. "And I thought you were pretty last night." Tears began to come to Violet's eyes. "Oh, baby sister, I just can't believe how grown up you are."

Melody laughed. It was all she could do. The love and acceptance her family felt for her and Harold was overwhelming.

Violet wiped at her eyes, laying the flowers on the bed. She ran into her own room and returned seconds later, a string of pearls in her hand. "Wear these, Melly. Remember that one johnny that always came by Momma's looking for me on Friday nights? Gavin? He gave me these. He was always so kind to me. I think you should wear them." She unhooked the clasped and placed them around Melody's neck, rehooking them. "Perfect," she said with a smile, smoothing the skirt of her cornflower blue dress.

Grace had been busy separating the pink roses into two piles. She handed one to Violet and the other to Melody. Melody stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, hardly able to believe she was about to be married.

Grace stood behind her and Melody smiled, her face reflected in the mirror. "What a beautiful bride you are," said Grace, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

Melody walked down the grand staircase on Richard's arm, clasping her bouquet of pink roses in her free arm. Momma and Violet followed, giggling and whispering to each other. Melody had asked Richard why he wanted to go by way of the grand staircase when there were quicker routes to the Captain's quarters. He smiled and replied, "Because I want to show these other folks what a pretty bride my daughter is. I am so proud that you're marryin' this young man that I could explode." He lovingly touched Melody's cheek. "Sweet Melody, it don't matter that I've only known you a little over a year. You're my daughter, and nothing can change that."

Melody felt tears springing to her eyes. "I love you Richard . . . Dad . . .""I love you too, darlin', just as if you're mine." He wiped at his own eyes. "Now come on. We shouldn't keep that young man waitin'."

They continued, talking and laughing, as they reached the bottom of the staircase. Melody turned her head to see Rose standing with a small group of people, probably a tour group, as Thomas Andrews was there speaking to the group about the design of the ship. Rose looked up, her mouth dropping open when she saw Melody with her family. She saw Melody's white dress and the bouquet of flowers she carried. Rose's face drooped with sadness. Melody looked at Rose, suddenly unable to smile. She felt bad for Rose. She knew she was envious, seeing Melody's obvious happiness at being on her way to marry a man she truly loved. Melody sighed, but allowed Richard to lead her past Rose and on toward the Captain's quarters, where Harold waited.

When they arrived at the Captain's door, Richard knocked. All was silent, save the giggles coming from Momma and Violet, until the door swung open. The Captain smiled. "Come in, Mr. Pembry. I take it this is the girl that has Officer Lowe in such a state?"

Richard looked at Melody proudly. "This is she."

The Captain held out his hand and Melody took it. He kissed her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you, my dear."

She smiled. "I'm pleased to meet you, sir."

He looked beyond her at Violet and Momma. "I take it this is your lovely wife and the bride's sister?"

Richard smiled proudly. "Yes sir. This is my wife, Constanza, and my oldest daughter, Violet."

"Well, do come in, and we'll get started. I must say this was a bit of a surprise. The White Star Line generally does not want its officers mingling with passengers, but Lowe was so obviously taken with the girl I couldn't refuse to marry them." He stood back so Melody and her family could enter the room. Richard patted Melody's hand and led her into the room.

Harold was sitting in one of two chairs that sat facing Captain Smith's desk. When he saw them enter, he immediately stood. His eyes grew wide when he saw Melody, who blushed and buried her nose in the soft petals of the roses she held, breathing in their perfume. She smiled at Harold, the memory of their lovemaking the night before making her suddenly feel shy around him. He smiled back and squeezed the brim of his hat, which he was holding in his hands.

Captain Smith shut the door behind Constanza and Violet, gesturing to the chairs. "If the couple will sit, I have a few papers I need you to sign.

Melody and Harold sat down in the chairs and signed the papers. Violet stood behind Melody's chair while Constanza and Richard took seats in two more chairs at the back of the room. Captain Smith sat at his desk, looking through the papers when they had finished. He shuffled them together, placing them on his desk before standing up. He gestured for Melody and Harold to stand up.

"If the two of you would please join hands," he said with a smile, picking up a small book from his desk and opening it.

Harold turned to face Melody and they took each other's hands. Melody could already hear Violet and Constanza sniffling behind her. She felt a tear begin to slide down her cheek, and when she looked at Harold, she saw that he was crying too.

The Captain began. "Dearly beloved . . ."

Melody was lost in Harold's deep brown eyes. He was all see could see. They both had a little trouble getting through their vows, each of them was drowning in emotion. But soon they had finished and the Captain was reading the final lines of the ceremony.

"With the authority invested in me, I now pronounced you man and wife." He smiled and turned to Harold. "You may kiss the bride."

Harold smiled sweetly at Melody, taking her into his arms. They kissed lovingly, gently stroking each other's faces. When they finally parted, even the Captain was wiping at his eyes.

* * *

The air rushing by on the deck was frigid. Melody tried to pull her coat tighter around herself, but it didn't do much to make her feel any warmer. She heard bells go off on the ship, signaling the end of Harold's watch. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. Once their marriage ceremony was complete, he and the Captain had gone back to the bridge. Melody had heard talk of ice warnings in the area where Titanic was headed. The Captain assured them that they would be able to avoid icebergs by changing course a bit. Harold had kissed her over and over, promising to meet her on the promenade deck next to the first class entrance closest to the grand staircase right after he left watch at 8 'o clock. She and her family had spent the day together celebrating. Once dinner was over, she decided she wanted to take a walk alone. Constanza and Violet had exchanged knowing looks, but Melody could not figure out why.

Melody exhaled forcefully, watching a thick cloud of vapor rush from her mouth. She hoped nothing would delay Harold from getting back to her. The cold almost convinced her to wait inside by the staircase, but she didn't want to make Harold search for her.

She was deep in thought when Harold slipped quietly up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little, not expecting it. She whirled around to see his smiling face.

"Hello, wife," he said sweetly, leaning in to kiss her. "Have you been waiting long?"

She returned his kisses, which deepened until she finally pulled away to answer. "Not too long," she lied. She'd actually been standing on the deck for quite some time.

"My God, you're freezing," he said, touching her face with warm hands. "Let's get you inside."

He quickly escorted Melody through the first class entrance. He smiled, rubbing her arms through the sleeves of her coat. "This isn't nearly warm enough," he said. "Didn't you have a heavier coat?"

"No," she replied. "I live in southeast Texas. It doesn't get that cold there."

He shot her a beautiful smile with a hint of impishness. "Well, I think we should get you to your room and warm you up."

They walked together, Harold's arm around Melody, until they reached the door to the suite Melody shared with Violet. Once inside, Harold helped her remove her coat. He was hanging it up for her when they both noticed the golden glow that seemed to fill the sitting room.

They looked around and realized that every available surface was covered with lit candles. Melody gasped and looked at Harold, smiling.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't know . . ." said Melody, taking his hand.

Harold smiled and led her to her bedroom. They stepped into the doorway to see Violet straightening up from lighting the many candles she'd placed on the night table. Violet lay a finger across her lips. "Shhhh . . ." She placed the lit taper she held in an empty holder on the night table and looked at Melody and Harold, winking at them. She came over and silently kissed each of them on the cheek before slipping from the room. They heard the stateroom's outer door shut as she left.

Harold turned to Melody, his eyes picking up the glow of candlelight. "We're alone," he said.

"Yes, we are," said Melody.

Harold stepped close to her and lay his hands on her upper arms. He frowned. "You're still so cold," he said. He rubbed her arms, his face concerned. "Why don't I draw you a warm bath? It'll warm you up."

Melody smiled. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't understand why, but she felt unbelievably nervous. "All right," she said, shakily.

Harold smiled and headed for the bathroom. She could hear him turn the water on and the sound of it filling the tub. She sat on the bed, slipped her shoes off and let them drop to the floor. She pulled the pins from her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around, still shivering a bit with cold, but partially out of nervousness. Harold looked out through the bathroom door. "It's ready," he said.

Melody smiled nervously and got up from the bed, keeping her arms crossed over her chest. She walked to the bathroom door, where Harold put his arms around her and kissed her gently. He pulled back, smiling sweetly. "Would you like a few minutes to yourself, beautiful?"

Melody nodded. "I won't be long."

He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Take all the time you need."

Melody went into the bathroom and shut the door. She shivered out of the deep lavender dress she had worn to dinner and unlaced her corset. Her skin was so cold that when she stepped into the water it seemed to burn. She took the sponge that lay on the edge of the tub and began to wash herself with honey-scented soap, and after a few minutes she was beginning to warm up. Harold had made the bath quite warm, so by the time she was finished her skin was slightly flushed. She dried herself with a soft bath towel and pulled the thin shift she'd left hanging on the door that morning over her head. She finger-combed her long, dark hair and plaited it into a loose braid. After taking a deep breath, she opened the door. _We made love just last night. Why am I so nervous?_ she thought.

Harold was sitting on the edge of the bed wearing just his uniform pants and his undershirt. He was leafing through one of Melody's books. He looked up and smiled lovingly at Melody. She gasped at how sensual he looked in the glowing candlelight. She smiled and stepped toward him as he stood up.

He didn't say a word, but lay his hands on her bare shoulders and kissed her forehead. She reached out and caressed his chest through his thin undershirt. He sighed a bit at her touch, and leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. Melody looked down and took the hem of his undershirt in her hands, pulling it upwards. He allowed her to slip it over his head. Melody dropped the shirt on the floor and took his hands in hers. She looked at him shyly, but he only smiled. He took hold of the thin fabric of her shift and lifted it. Melody raised her arms so he could pull it over her head and let it fall to the floor. Harold smiled down at her before putting his arms around her and pulling her close. She lay her head on his chest, stroking his back with gentle fingers.

"I love you forever," he breathed.


	9. Chapter 9: Catch Me When I Fall

Violet twisted at the wire fastener on the top of the bottle of champagne until it released with a pop, the cork flying. Champagne sprayed from the bottle, sloshing onto the two men who sat at the table with her. Violet laughed and began to pour the champagne into the men's glasses.

"What are we drinking to?" asked Tommy Ryan, the Irishman Violet had met just minutes before in the third class general room. People were sitting around, talking and laughing, or dancing to the sounds of the fiddle being played.

"To my baby sister!" cried Violet, holding up the bottle. "She got married today. To Melody!"

The men laughed as Violet drank champagne straight from the bottle. She tipped it back and swallowed.

Tommy took a drag from his cigarette. "So where's the man you were with last night, Violet? I saw you dancing with him."

"He's on watch. He's an officer."

"Ah," said Tommy. "Well, in that case, do you fancy a dance?"

Violet placed the bottle on the table. "I'd love to, darlin'."

Tommy took her hand. They got up and went to the dance floor, where they began to dance, whirling around with the other couples. Soon, however, they were both out of breath and went back to the table. Violet grabbed the bottle of champagne and took another generous swallow from it. She offered it to Tommy and he threw it back as well.

Suddenly, the floor seemed to jolt and a groaning noise could be heard from somewhere in the ship. The dancers stopped and the music stopped playing. Concerned cries could be heard all over the room. Tommy's lips came off the bottle and he coughed and sputtered.

"Now what in the Sam Hill was that?" asked Violet.

"I don't know," said Tommy. His eyes grew wide. "You don't suppose . . ."

"What?" asked Violet.

"You don't suppose the ship hit something, do you?"

Violet's eyes widened. She felt a sickening twinge in the pit of her stomach, but she squashed it down. She smiled and laughed. "Naw, this ol' tub's supposed to be unsinkable. Even if she did hit somethin', it's probably fine." She grinned at Tommy. "Want to dance again?" The music was beginning to pick up again.

He smiled, taking a long drink from the champagne bottle. "All right," he said.

They danced again, but though Violet was smiling and laughing, she could help but feel unnerved. Finally, she grabbed Tommy's shoulder. "Tommy, stop . . . wait."

He stopped dancing and lay his hands on Violet's upper arms. "What's wrong?"

She looked at Tommy. "I think I need to go find my parents."

* * *

Harold lay on his back with Melody lying against him, her head on his bare chest. Harold's hand rested lightly on Melody's back. Both were deeply asleep.

Melody suddenly started awake. She raised her head. Something was wrong. She looked around the room. Many of the candles had burned out, others were melted down a bit.

"The engines have stopped," she murmured. That was what was wrong. She'd grown accustomed to the droning sound of Titanic's engines, and now that it had stopped, the difference was noticeable.

She turned to Harold, shaking him lightly. "Harold, wake up. The engines have stopped."

His eyes opened and he stared at Melody sleepily. "What is it love?"

"The engines have stopped."

"What?" he sat up, putting his arms around Melody. He sat very still, listening. He looked at Melody. "You're right." He pulled back the covers and swung his legs out of bed, standing up. He grabbed his pants from the floor and began to shrug them on. He looked at Melody sadly. "I'm sorry, Melody, but I should go see what is going on."

She nodded, but frowned. "I understand. I just wish you didn't have to leave on our wedding night."

He leaned over to Melody and kissed her passionately. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Then you'll have me all to yourself again."

Melody kissed him back and ran her hand down his back.

"Mmmm . . . stop that before I lose the will to go," he said, before kissing her again.

He reached for his shoes, slipping them on and tying them before putting on the rest of his clothing. He took his hat in his hand and came back over to the bed. He kissed Melody tenderly, guiding her to lay back down against the pillows. "Go back to sleep, my love. I'll be back soon."

Melody smiled. "Hurry."

He turned with a smile and headed for the door. He felt troubled, unidentifiable thoughts tugging at his mind. He turned back to look at Melody lying in the bed. "Melody, if I don't come back in a half hour, get dressed and come up by the bridge."

Melody frowned. "Why?"

"Please just do it, all right love?" he said gently.

"All right, Harold, I will." He saw a flicker of nervousness on her face.

"Good." With that, he left the room.

Melody cocked her arm behind her head and frowned. Something about Harold's demeanor bothered her.

* * *

Violet opened the door to Constanza and Richard's stateroom and looked inside. "Momma? Richard?" She stepped in and went to their bedroom. They weren't in bed, it was still made up.

Violet began to feel panic. When she'd come out on the deck, she'd seen people at the railing, looking over it at something below the bow of the ship. She'd run up to the landing next to two second class men wearing coats over their pajamas. There were large chunks of ice all over the deck. "What happened?" she asked.

"The ship hit an iceberg," said a man wearing wire-rimmed glasses. "I think everything's fine though."

Violet's stomach lurched. The bad feeling she'd had below deck was growing stronger. She turned and headed for the first class entrance.

Inside, people were standing around whispering to each other, looking up and down the halls. Violet jumped a bit when she saw Thomas Andrews go rushing by, several rolled up blueprints under his arm. She saw the Countess of Rothes standing outside of her room, speaking with a steward. The woman's eyes were frightened—she'd seen Andrews too. Violet's eyes met hers and they stared at each other. Violet dashed down the hall past her.

Now, standing in her parents' empty room, Violet was afraid. She left the room, heading for her own suite.

She opened the door to see many of the candles she'd lit earlier burning down. To calm herself a bit, she began blowing them out.

"Vi? Is that you?" called her sister.

"Melly?" she went to the bedroom door to see Melody trying to get into her corset by herself. She went to her. "Here, Melly, let me help you."

"Vi, what's going on? The engines stopped. Harold went up to see what was going on but he hasn't come back yet."

Violet hurriedly finished tightening the laces and tied them. "The ship hit an iceberg. I don't know if it damaged the ship or not, but I saw that Andrews feller go by with some blueprints." Melody turned to face her. She looked scared. "Melly, I don't like this."

"Neither do I. Where are Momma and Richard?"

"I don't know. They aren't in their room." She went to the night table and blew out the remaining candles before moving to the dresser and extinguishing those.

"Harold told me to go up by the bridge if he didn't come back in a half hour. It's almost been a half hour." She was shrugging into a dark blue dress.

Violet went up behind Melody and hurriedly began to button the dress up for her. "Then you should go up there. I'm going to go look for Momma and Richard."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Melody slipped her feet into a pair of shoes and ran for the door while Violet searched for their coats. She opened the door to see a uniformed man standing there. "Yes?"

"Madam, the Captain has asked that passengers put on their lifebelts and come to the lifeboats. It's very cold outside, so I suggest dressing warmly."

"Why?"

"Nothing to worry about, Miss, routine drill. I'm sure you'll be back in your room before you know it."

Melody thanked the man and shut the door. Violet came into the room, holding their coats. "As Meemaw would say, that sounds like a load of horse puckey. Melly, go and find Harold. I'm gonna find Momma and Richard and I'll meet you up on deck." She tossed Melody's coat to her and began to put hers on.

Melody opened the closet and pulled down two life jackets, giving one to Violet. Violet shook her head. "I'll be back for it as soon as I find Momma and Richard. Ain't no big hurry. This ship is huge. If it's goin' down, we have a while."

Melody swallowed, unsure of that. She said nothing, however, and headed for the door.

* * *

Harold was on the promenade deck. Melody could see him with some other officers, talking. She stood shivering for a few moments before walking over to the railing, looking down. She gasped when she saw how high the water had come up on the bow of the ship. She turned and looked back up at Harold. He saw her.

She jumped and covered her head when suddenly the ships rockets fired, leaving green trails in the sky.

"Go inside," he mouthed at her, before dashing off in the opposite direction.

Melody looked around. Nearby stood a father holding a little girl in his arms. She saw the streaks of light in the sky and smiled, pointing at them. Melody looked back toward where Harold had gone. She began to walk in the direction of the grand staircase.

* * *

Violet ran down the deck and dashed through the first class entrance. She was nearly out of breath from searching and still hadn't found Constanza and Richard. She followed the corridor until she reached the first class smoking room. She ran inside, where she spotted Constanza sitting on a settee with Richard. "Momma!" she cried, dashing over to them. "What are you doing in here? We're supposed to be gettin' on the lifeboats." She grabbed Constanza's hand.

"No darlin'," said Constanza. "I'm stayin' right here with Richard."

"What are you talkin' about, Momma? Come on."

Richard put up his hand. "We ain't goin' nowhere, honey."

"But . . ."

"No buts," said Constanza. "We're stayin' here." She leaned forward a bit. "I need you to listen to me honey, all right?"

Violet nodded, confused.

"You know how I been coughin' a lot lately?"

Violet nodded again.

"Well honey, when we were in Rome I went to see a doctor. He checked me out and told me that I have consumption. I've been coughin' up blood since we got to Europe. I only got so much time left."

"Momma! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to wait until we got back to Texas. I didn't want to ruin this trip for you.'

"Momma . . ."

"Don't Momma me. I did what I thought right. But now I'm too sick to get on a lifeboat, honey. The chill in the air would kill me even if I did get off the ship."

"But we can bundle you up to keep you warm. Richard can help you. I can find Melly and Harold, and we'll . . ."

Constanza shook her head. "I just can't, honey."

Richard nodded. "They are only letting women and children on board, Violet. I can't leave your Momma alone."

"Please try to understand," said Momma.

"No!" cried Violet. "This is damned foolish! Now come on, Momma."

"No, Violet. Now you listen to me. I want you to find your sister and go up on deck and get in a lifeboat. You two need to get off this ship." Constanza's bottom lip quivered.

Melody was startled. Constanza never cried. She leaned down and hugged Constanza and then Richard. "I'll go, but I'm gonna see what's what and then I'm comin' back for you two."

"No, Violet . . ."

Violet ran out of the room and back toward the exit to A deck. She stopped. "The life vests," she said to herself. She turned and ran back toward their staterooms.

She burst into her parents stateroom and grabbed two life jackets before dashing back into the hall and to her own door. She picked up her life jacket and put it on. She was about to run back out the door when she remembered Meemaw's comb.

Constanza would be furious if she lost it. She ran to Melody's room, where she knew the comb would be. She found it on Melody's dressing table among the candles. She shoved it into her coat pocket. Violet turned and caught the toe of her shoe on the hem of her skirt. She pitched forward, hitting her head hard on the bedstead. She rolled onto her back, seeing stars as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Titanic had begun to list to port. Melody was starting to panic. She hadn't seen her parents or Violet. She was about to head for the first class entrance once again when Harold came running up to her. "Melody," he breathed. "Come along. I'm going to put you on one of the next lifeboats."

"I can't go yet! Momma and Richard haven't come up yet!"

He tugged at her arm. "I'm sure they've already left on one of the other boats, Melody. Please come with me." She stood fast, staring at him, her eyes hard. "Please," he said. "I'm your husband. I don't want to lose track of you."

Melody's face softened. "All right." She took Harold's hand and headed for the port side.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Don't Go Away

**Author's notes: There are probably a ton of inaccuracies in the way events play out in this chapter. Sorry. Enjoy anyway. **

Violet came to, rubbing her head, feeling the knot that was forming there. She looked around the room, confused. She got to her feet, pulling herself up on the bed post. Something about the room looked wrong.

She took a step and realized the floor seemed tilted. She went out onto the private promenade and looked out the open window. The water was coming up very close.

Violet stumbled back into the bedroom. Still dizzy and with a rapidly forming headache, she headed for the door, only to collapse again next to the sofa.

* * *

Harold helped Melody into Lifeboat 14. She sat down and watched as he helped more women and young children enter the lifeboat. She wrung her hands, terrified. Why hadn't she seen her parents or Violet?

The people on deck were beginning to sound panicked. Melody looked up at Harold, who was ordering several men to step back so he could assist the women. She looked over the side of the lifeboat, down at the still, cold water. The tilt of the deck was growing more severe ever so slowly. Melody looked down over the edge of the lifeboat.

There were shouts and Melody whirled to see several men trying to shove their way onto the lifeboat. Lightoller was yelling. "Back or I'll shoot you all like dogs!" He pulled out his revolver and brandished it at the men. "Keep order! Keep order I say!" The men stopped and backed up, their faces twisted in shock. Lightoller turned to Harold. "Mr. Lowe, man this boat." Harold nodded and climbed aboard, asking the passengers if they were all right to go.

"Lower away!" cried a voice overhead. The boat hitched downward with a lurch. Melody's stomach clenched from terror. She tried to get to her feet. "Harold . . ." she began.

Suddenly Harold was on his feet and shouting. There were people trying to jump into the lifeboat from the ship. His revolver was in his hand. He was yelling at the people on the lifeboat to stay seated before turning to the panicking crowd. "Stay back, you lot! Just stay back!" He held the revolver aloft and fired three shots out over the water.

"Harold!" cried Melody, covering her ears. The sound was deafening. When she removed her hands, her ears were ringing.

When the life boat hit the water, the seaman on board went for the oars and began rowing away from Titanic. Melody looked back up at the ship, panicking.

"Harold!" she cried. "My family is still on the ship!" She was sure of it. She could feel the tears coming.

"Please, Melody," he said. "We've got to get far away. If we're too close when she founders, we'll be sucked down with her."

Melody bit her lip, trying to stop from openly crying. She couldn't hold back for but a few seconds. "I don't care about that!" she cried. "I care about my parents and I care about my sister!"

Harold turned and shot her a pained look, but he said nothing. Melody sank down against the side of the lifeboat, sobbing. She looked back up at the ship once more. _God help them_, she thought.

* * *

Violet felt her away along the corridor from the stateroom. One hand grazed the wall, the other was at her head. Her head was throbbing. She pulled her hand down and stared at it. There was a small amount of blood on her fingers.

A man in a crew uniform came running up the hall behind her. He saw Violet and went to her, grabbing her arm. "Miss, you must come out on deck! The lifeboats are nearly all gone. Let me help you."

Violet turned and looked at the man, squinting at him through the pain in her head. "My Momma . . ." she drawled weakly. "She's still on the ship . . ."

The man didn't seem to hear her. He was pulling her along through the corridor. "Come on, miss, please. Let's get you to a lifeboat."

Violet didn't fight him—she allowed him to help her to exit first class onto the deck. He turned to her, trying to smile comfortingly. "There miss, now go find a lifeboat and get on." He left her.

Violet's head began to throb. She reached up and put her hand over the knot there, backing up against a wall. As she sunk to the floor of the deck, wincing from the pain, the thought of trying to go back for her parents came to her. She dashed it quickly, as she felt far too dizzy upon trying to stand up. She hoped Melody had at least found a lifeboat. She had heard gunshots and screams earlier—she hoped that Melody hadn't been anywhere near the business end of the gun that fired them.

People were crowded on the deck, running about and panicking. Their voices sounded strange over the now audible throb in her head. She leaned her head back against the wall, wrapping her arms around her knees. She had closed her eyes when she heard a man's voice above her.

"Violet?" It was James. "Violet, what are you still doing here?"

Violet looked up, smiling at James weakly. "James . . ." was all she could say.

He reached down and grabbed her hands, pulling her up to her feet. "Come on, Violet. We're sinking fast, we . . ." He noticed her dazed expression. "Violet, are you bleeding?" He saw where some of her auburn hair was encrusted with blood.

"I hit my head," she replied.

James reached up and touched her head, feeling the knot almost immediately. He saw the blood on his fingers when he pulled his hand away. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to Violet. "The bleeding's not bad, but hold this on it anyway. Come on."

James pulled Violet with him as they climbed the tilting deck. The deck began to list sharply under their feet. Many people screamed. Violet gasped and clutched at James.

He looked at her. "We need to get to the stern right away."

* * *

Constanza and Richard still sat together in the smoking room, holding hands. They ignored the screams of passengers that could be heard all around. Objects on the low tables and the mantelpiece began to slide from where they sat. The couple barely noticed.

Constanza smiled at Richard, her eyes burning with love. He reached up to tenderly stroke her cheek. "Oh, Stanzie, I've only known you for a short while. But I feel like I can go to my grave happy just having met you and your girls."

Constanza beamed, squeezing his hand. "I love you, Richard Pembry."

"I love you, Stanzie. Thank you for being who you are."

The couple kissed and Constanza's heartbeat quickened. When Richard pulled back, Constanza lay her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back into the sofa. Just then, the lights guttered and went out.

* * *

Melody turned to look back at the ship. The lights onboard suddenly winked out before her eyes. The terrified screams grew louder. Melody clutched Harold's arm as the ship began to tip up higher and higher.

A huge roar and load creaking and splintering sounds could be heard. The ship was literally breaking in half. A woman sitting at the stern of Lifeboat 14 screamed. "Oh my GOD!" she cried.

"Harold!" screamed Melody. "Oh God, my family's on that thing!"

He looked at her gravely, putting his arms around her. "I know, sweet, I know," was all he could manage to say. Melody sobbed into the rough wool of his coat.

* * *

James pulled himself up to the railing at the stern before pulling Violet up as well. "Hold on, Violet," he cautioned as the bow half of Titanic finally broke free, the stern swinging sharply downward.

Violet closed her eyes, swallowing and fighting the urge to vomit from the sickening drop. There was a tremendous splash as the stern hit the water, jolting everyone still aboard. James clutched at Violet.

The stern half settled on the water, floating upright. Violet clung to the railing, turning her head to see Jack and Rose hanging on for dear life a few feet away. Rose was breathing hard, clinging to the railing with her eyes squeezed shut. Jack caught Violet's gaze, his eyes terrified. James grabbed Violet and pulled her roughly over the railing. She hadn't even noticed him climbing over himself.

Before Violet could say a word, the stern began to tip slowly upwards once more. She squeezed her eyes shut, clutching at James' arm with one hand. She inhaled and exhaled quickly, flattening herself against the railing. She opened her eyes as the Titanic's stern stopped rising, now completely upright. Violet gasped, watching passengers who had lost their grip fall, some hitting the railings and other fittings with sickening metallic thuds.

The stern began to sink straight down, and the screams of passengers grew even louder. James clutched at the back of Violet's coat. "When we reach the water, kick off and hold your breath," he said.

Violet turned to look at Rose and Jack again. They clung to the railing and each other, watching the water engulf the ship below. "Oh God!" cried Rose.

When the railing reached the water, Violet took a deep breath. She heard the others around her do the same—in her delirium of pain and fear, it almost seemed funny.

Violet kicked off the railing, immediately losing her grip on James' arm. The pain from the touch of the icy water quickly eclipsed the pain in her head. The water tore at her and she was pulled downward, her body twisted by the strong currents. She remembered swimming at Lake Austin when she was little, jumping off a rope swing and plunging deep into the water. She flailed her arms, trying to right herself by watching the direction of the bubbles rising to the surface as she had then. Violet pumped her legs and arms forcefully, managing a powerful stroke in spite of the layers of clothing she wore, her heavy skirt. Soon she surfaced, gasping as her lungs filled with frigid air.

People were all around her, floundering and screaming, calling for help. She couldn't see James anywhere. She heard a sharp whistle and a man yell "Return the boats!" Violet kept her head and quickly began to swim despite the cold. She shoved past the people surrounding her. Many tried to grab her and hang on, but she kicked at them and threw punches, knocking them away. Debris from Titanic was beginning to surface, so she looked about for something to grab onto.

Something brushed against her let on its way to the surface. She reached out to touch it. It was large and flat and textured on the top. Running a cold hand over the surface, she realized what it was. A piece of oak wall paneling from the grand staircase had drifted up from the sunken hull, just large enough to hold her. Violet tried to climb onto it but it immediately tipped her back into the water.

Violet thought back once again to swimming in Lake Austin. She remembered one particularly hot summer day when she was 10 years old and Melody was 8. They'd found some old boards next to a rotting tool shed and taken them into the water to float with. They had fun trying to stand on the boards by pushing them underwater, flat, and then pulling their legs under them to step on. Violet placed her hands flat on the carved surface, pushing down as hard as she could. She tucked her legs under herself, pushed up, and launched herself forward.

Violet fell flat as the water drained off the sheet of paneling. She collapsed in a soaking heap, breathing hard and sputtering. _Oh, Melly_, she thought._Where are you?_


	11. Chapter 11: You're Out There Swimming

**Author's notes: Song lyrics are from the songs mentioned earlier in the story, 'Come Josephine' and 'I Don't Care'. Published before 1923, public domain. **

Harold was in a frenzy as he and his crew of three men were working to tie Lifeboats 10, 12, and Collapsible D together. Melody was dazed and barely hearing anything that was being said. She'd seen the Titanic engulfed by the ocean and heard the screaming. Even as far away as they were, she could see the churning of the water where passengers were floundering. Melody opened her hands and saw her palms marked with tiny half-moons left by her nails. One was bleeding.

Harold knelt in front of her and gripped her shoulders. "Melody, come. I need you to move to another boat. We're going back to look for survivors."

"What?" said Melody.

"Come, now."

Melody regained her senses. "No! I'm going with you. My sister is out there."

"Melody, please! Please go with the other women. I'll be back for you, I promise."

"No, I'm helping you look for my sister."

Harold sighed, frustrated. He knew there was no arguing with one of the Jackson girls. He turned to his crew. "Right! Man the oars!"

* * *

Violet was delirious. She slipped in and out of consciousness, watching water lap at the edge of the paneling on which she lay. A flood of memories were washing over her. She saw a brief flash of being a toddler, running through the parlor of her mother's house in Austin, her father sweeping her up into his arms. She remembered Constanza crying over the telegram that told her the news of her father's death. She saw herself and a dimple-faced six year old Melody in Constanza's bedroom, playing dress up in Constanza's skimpy evening dresses—they were at the vanity, laughing and applying Constanza's makeup until they looked like harlots. She saw fourteen year old Melody sitting at the piano in the dancehall, Pinto Kate at her side, coaching her as she played a complex ragtime tune—the men were clapping and hooting for more music. She saw herself sitting naked on a satin-covered bed at Constanza's house at sixteen, Gavin sitting down next to her fully clothed before taking her in his arms and kissing her. Another brief flash of herself and Melody dressed up, grinning as Richard kissed Constanza on their wedding day. 

She smiled to herself. She'd had a happy life. She felt that it was all right to die knowing that she'd been happy.

_No_, she thought. Violet shook her head violently. _I have to stay awake_.

She could hear a soft voice singing. At first she thought she was dreaming it, but realized it was getting clearer.

"Come Josephine . . . on my flying . . . machine . . . going up . . . she goes . . . up she goes . . ."

The edge of the plank she lay on connected with another piece of debris and Violet's body jolted. "The hell . . ." murmured Violet. She lifted her head and looked in the direction of the collision.

Rose lay on her back on a similar plank of paneling. Violet tried to sit up but was far too weak. "Rose . . . hey, Rose . . ." She reached out and found she was able to get her fingers around one of Rose's cold hands. "Hey . . . we gotta stay awake, Rose. Keep on singin'."

Violet took a deep breath and began to sing herself. "They say I'm crazy, got no sense . . . but I don't care . . . they may or may not mean offense . . . but I don't care . . .you see, I'm sort of independent . . .I am my own superintendent . . . and my star is on the ascendant . . . that's why I don't care . . .I don't care, I don't care . . . What they may think of me . . ."

They heard a voice calling through the darkness. Violet raised her head. She saw a lifeboat moving slowly through the wreckage. She could tell it was Harold from the accent, despite the distorted way it sounded through the haze of pain in her head. She squeezed Rose's hand. "Rose . . . there's a lifeboat. It's my brother-in-law. He's an officer. He can help us."

Rose raised her head and turned, shaking Jack. "Jack, Jack . . . there's a boat, Jack . . ."

Violet looked. She hadn't even seen Jack clinging to the edge of the plank where Rose lay. His face was an unearthly silver blue in the moonlight. Violet swallowed. It was obvious to her that he was dead. "Rose . . ." she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Oh God . . ." She slipped into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

They rowed back, the bow of the lifeboat cutting the still water until they reached some floating debris. Melody bit her lip and tried not to scream when she saw the bodies among it. All was eerily quiet. 

"Be careful with your oars. Don't hit them," Harold warned. He held his flashlight up, searching for signs of life. "Is there anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!" he called.

Melody was looking down into the dark water when she saw a woman, frozen, with an infant in her arms. "Oh God . . ."

Harold looked down and saw the woman. He gasped. "We waited too long."

Melody lay her hand over his, squeezing. It seemed to strengthen his resolve.

"Keep looking!" he ordered.

They rowed carefully through the still water until they heard the sound of a whistle cut through the silence.

"Come about!" called Harold.

* * *

Violet could hear Rose crying and gasping. "Come back! Come back!" Rose cried hoarsely. 

Violet could barely move. Her head was heavy with the ice that was frozen to her hair. Her eyes felt as though they were frozen shut. She heard Rose tip off the plank and go paddling away. Then she heard a sharp whistling. It was very close by, but seemed a hundred miles away from her.

* * *

Harold moved the tiller, turning the boat so they could row back in the direction of the whistle. Soon they reached the source of the sound. Melody gasped. There was a woman in the water, her face blue, ice stuck to her hair. The men held out and oar and she gripped it as best she could. They pulled the woman up and onto the lifeboat. 

"My God . . . Rose . . ."

They lay Rose down in the lifeboat. She lay her head back weakly. "Violet . . . Violet's there . . ."

"What?" asked Melody. She took one of Rose's hands and began to try to warm it with hers. It felt like a chunk of ice.

"Your sister . . ."

One of Harold's crew shouted. "There's another woman alive here!"

Melody turned to see them hauling another body into the boat, laying it down. She looked at the woman's face and nearly screamed. "Oh my God, Vi!"

She was at her sister's side in an instant. "Vi!" she cried, wrapping her sister in the blankets the men were passing her while they covered Rose as well. "Vi!"

Violet's eyes fluttered open. "Baby sister . . ."

"It's me, Vi, it's me." She brushed at Violet's hair, knocking off some of the ice.

"Goddamn ice," murmured Violet. "I don't think James made it."

"What about Momma, Vi? What happened to Momma and Richard?"

Violet looked up at her, her eyes sad. She shook her head.

Melody drew in a shaky breath, tears springing to her eyes.

Violet smiled deliriously. "James was so kind to me, Melly."

Melody put her hands on Violet's face, trying to warm her cheeks. She smiled through her tears, fighting to keep calm. "I know he was Violet. He really seemed to like you."

Violet chuckled—it was a strange, crackling sound. "He said I was his . . . favorite girl."

Melody kissed Violet's forehead. "You're my favorite too."

Violet smiled. "I love . . ." Her eyes fell shut, her head tipping to the side. She frowned. "Melly, it's cold. Close the window."

Melody lightly tapped Violet's cheek with her fingers. "Vi, you have to stay awake."

Violet giggled. It was a high-pitched, girlish noise. "Hello, gentlemen. You lonesome tonight?"

Melody's belly clenched with fear. Violet was extremely delirious.

Violet's breath hitched. Her eyes opened slightly and her face twisted in terror. She struggled against the blankets, one bluish hand coming out to claw the air. "Momma! I'm falling! I'M FALLING!" Violet began to sob bitterly.

Melody clutched her sister to her chest. "I'm here, Violet, I'm here! Please don't cry!"

Violet seemed to settle down a bit. She slumped back again, laying her head back. Her eyes fell shut. "Momma . . ." she whispered before she fainted.

Melody held her hand near Violet's mouth and nose. She was continuing to breathe. She felt Violet's throat for a pulse. She was still alive, but very weak. Melody looked up at Harold. He tried to smile reassuringly at her. Melody sat next to Violet and pulled her head onto her lap, cradling it.

"Keep moving!" Harold shouted. He had seen rockets soaring into the air from a distant ship. He ignited a green flare and began to wave it over his head.

* * *

They kept rowing, looking for survivors, on and on into the night. Violet seemed to warm up and was sleeping, her face relaxed. They picked up more survivors, but one man was not doing well. Melody knelt next to him, stroking his forehead and trying to keep him awake. "What's your name?" she whispered. 

The man coughed. "Douglas." He was young, maybe no more than 21.

"Do you have a family, Douglas?"

"Back home in Ireland, yes." His accent was soft.

"Why did you want to come to America?"

"For work. I was going to bring my wife over when I raised enough money."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Brigid."

"That's a pretty name, Douglas."

He gasped, but didn't answer. Melody kept talking, continuing to stroke his forehead.

"We're heading for another ship, Douglas. It'll be warm there. When we get to New York, we can send your wife a Marconi and let her know you're all right."

His breathing was ragged.

"Tell me about your family, Douglas," said Melody.

His breathing halted, and Melody heard a death rattle deep in his throat. She watched the lights go out behind the young man's eyes. She bit her lip, holding back tears while she gently closed his eyes and pulled a blanket up to cover his face.

* * *

When the glow of dawn began to penetrate the darkness, Harold raised the sail on the lifeboat. The sail helped speed their progress and soon they drew closer to the large ship in the distance. 

Melody was sitting with Violet's head on her lap and one hand on Rose's forehead. The two girls were already feeling much warmer. Melody cried silently, mourning her parents. Melody looked up at the huge ship as they approached. The name CARPATHIA was emblazoned over the stern.

Members of the crew helped them get Rose and Violet up onto Carpathia's deck, where they were immediately rushed to a makeshift hospital ward. Melody started in the direction where they carried Violet, but a woman stopped her. "No, Miss. There are two many people going down there right now. Please stay on deck. Someone will come fetch you soon."

"But that's my sister . . ."

Harold came up and put his arms around her. "Melody, it'll be all right. Violet will be all right." He kissed her temple. He placed a cup of hot tea in her hand. "Come on, it will be fine."

Melody put her free arm around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She sobbed bitterly, wondering if she'd ever be able to stop.

* * *

A nurse rolled back the privacy screen, allowing Melody and Harold to enter. Violet lay on a cot, shrouded in blankets. She looked up at them through weary eyes. "Hey, baby sister. I'm back from the dead," she proclaimed proudly. 

Melody lost it. She swooped down and threw her arms around Violet. She sobbed into Violet's auburn hair, which hung loose around her head. She was still wearing her onyx drop earrings—somehow they'd stayed in her ears through her entire ordeal. She lay a puffy red hand on Melody's back. "Hey . . . Melly, I'm all right. I'm gonna be all right."

Harold bit his lip, finding it difficult to hold back his tears. Violet noticed.

"Oh, not you too!" she said, her voice husky. She waved Harold over. "Get your pretty little ass over here. My sister shouldn't be gettin' all the attention."

Harold smiled and went to Violet, hugging her. Violet looked at him, her eyes hard and serious. "Thank you," she whispered. "You took care of my sister and saved my life. Thank you for everything. I love you."

Harold smiled weakly. "I love you too."

Violet's usual impish smirk came back over her face. "I always wanted a brother, but I gotta say I'm disappointed. Just get a load a' him, Melly! Prettiest man on Titanic and my little sister married him. Guess I ain't gotta chance to bag you now, do I Harold?"

Melody sat up with a jolt. "VI!" she screeched.

Violet and Harold laughed together. "I guess you're feeling better then, aren't you Violet?" asked Harold. Violet only winked at him.

Melody rolled her eyes, but she smiled and tousled Violet's hair. "Vi, you're crazier than a shithouse rat, but I love you."

Violet smiled, reaching out to stroke Melody's cheek. "I love you too, baby sister. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Vi."

"Take that pretty husband of yours and get the hell outta here so I can sleep? I'm exhausted."

Melody laughed. "All right, Vi, all right. I'll come check on you later."

They left, leaving Violet to settle down in her nest of blankets. She gripped Meemaw's black lacquered comb in one hand. It was now her touchstone.

The nurse slid the screen back. Melody grinned at her. "You better watch her," she said to the nurse. "She's fulla piss and vinegar."

Harold laughed. "What does that mean?"

Melody smiled sadly. "Just something Richard used to say about Momma."

* * *

All was quiet aboard Carpathia, save the droning of her engines. Melody lay next to Harold in the low lamplight of the small, spare stateroom they'd been given. It had a decent-sized bed in it, so to them it seemed better than the most luxurious suite on Titanic. They had undressed and climbed into it, and Harold had fallen deeply asleep immediately. It was early evening, and Carpathia had been enroute to New York since nearly 9am that morning. Harold had been busy all day, meeting with Titanic's remaining crew and performing various tasks after they went to see Violet. His eyes were dark and his face haggard. Melody was glad to see him so peaceful in repose. 

She herself could not fall asleep. She was haunted by the screams from Titanic's passengers, the faces of the frozen dead. She thought of Constanza and Richard, of how they must have died terrified and freezing. Soon she found herself trembling, tears forming and threatening to spill over.

Harold stirred and opened his eyes. He reached out and turned her face so she had to look at him. The light from the dim lamp illuminated his dark eyes, which were soft and sympathetic. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips, stroking her hair. Melody leaned her forehead against his, her hot tears dripping onto his shoulder. He pulled her close and leaned over to turn off the lamp.

They made love wordlessly in the dark. Melody kissed Harold's shoulder and held him close. The entire act was sweet and loving, but Melody still felt tears slipping down her cheeks. When it was over, Melody lay with her back to Harold, his arms tightly around her. He fell back into a deep sleep, but his arms never left her. Melody closed her eyes, her face buried in a pillow. And she cried, alone and to herself.

**Author's notes: It ain't over yet, kids. I just need to finish up the epilogue. Hopefully it'll be up soon. **


	12. Chapter 12: A Warm Place

**Author notes: Okay, I lied. This isn't the epilogue. I discovered I had another chapter in my head that makes things flow a little better (at least in my mind). Again, I took a few liberties (Lake Austin didn't actually exist in 1912). Enjoy and hopefully I'll have the actual epilogue up soon, for real-real. **

** June, 1912 – New York City**

It took months for them all to get settled back in America. Harold had to testify at the United States Senate hearings as well as those conducted by the British Board of Trade. Melody and Violet decided to stay behind in New York so Violet could get settled in her new home and begin her voice lessons. At night while Harold was gone, Melody often woke up screaming and soaked in sweat. She was terrified of something happening to one of the ocean liners Harold took to get back and forth from the hearings. Once he returned to the United States, Harold promised her he would never go to sea again, because he couldn't bear to subject to her to the terror it obviously caused her. He quit the White Star Line that day. They decided that they would buy a cattle ranch near Houston and that Melody would get in touch with a friend of Constanza's who could train her to be a midwife. Her heart was no longer in going to university.

On the afternoon that Harold returned to New York, he took a cab to Violet's Upper East Side apartment. It was a hot day and Harold was exhausted from his trip. He knew that the women were probably all out for the day, so he looked forward to climbing into bed and sleeping until they all returned.

He closed the front door behind him and sat his suitcase down before leaning against the wall and rubbing his eyes. The hearings had been difficult for him. He was glad that it was all over and looked forward to seeing his wife. He ate a sandwich in the kitchen and was about to head to the bedroom he and Melody shared when he heard a strange sound coming from the bathroom.

Harold went to the bathroom door, which was closed. Rather odd, he thought, as they usually left it open. He reached up and rapped on it softly.

"Come in," said a weak voice inside.

Harold pushed the door open to see Violet sitting up from leaning over the toilet. She was still in her nightgown even though it was around 2 o' clock in the afternoon. She wiped at the corners of her mouth and sat back against the wall, tucking her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Hey, Harold," she said weakly. "How was your trip?"

Harold shrugged. "It was all right. I'm just glad to be home." He came further into the bathroom and crouched in front of Violet. "Violet, are you all right?"

She smiled weakly. "Not really. I threw up." She brushed a stray lock of auburn hair out of her face. "I think I'm pregnant."

Harold felt his face fall. "Is it James'?"

Violet nodded. He saw a tear threatening to spill from her right eye. She wiped it away.

Harold sat in front of her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it. "What are you going to do?"

Violet shrugged. "Have the baby. I don't want to get married, so this may be my only chance to have a child. I'm not worried about money or nothin'. I can't give up my flesh an' blood."

Harold nodded. "I understand." He reached out to stroke his sister-in-law's cheek. "Does Melody know?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'll tell her soon. I'm goin' to a doctor this week."

Harold smiled encouragingly. "Are you okay, Violet?"

Violet nodded. "I'll be okay. I always am."

Harold stood and offered his hand. "Come on. Why don't we go find some tea or something in the kitchen?"

Violet took his hand and allowed him to help her up. When she got to her feet, she hugged him. "Harold, you're the best thing to happen to us in a long time. I'm so glad my sister found you."

Harold hugged her back. "Me too, Violet. Me too."

* * *

**October 4, 1912 – Austin, Texas**

Because the marriage papers Harold and Melody signed aboard Titanic were lost with the ship, their marriage was not legally recognized. Once they held memorial services in Houston for Constanza and Richard and got their estate settled, Harold and Melody decided to be married in Austin and have a reception at Richard's old summer home on the lake. Their Texas wedding was mainly a formality, and they still considered their wedding date to be April 14, 1912. Still, it was a beautiful wedding, and many of Melody and Violet's old friends from their days before Richard and Constanza's marriage came all the way from Houston to be there. Harold hadn't been sure what to expect from a crowd of prostitutes, dancers, cattle ranchers, and oil field workers, but he found them all to be friendly and welcoming. They were not the undesirable, crude people that much of society thought them to be. The lively party they threw for them the night of the wedding reminded Harold of the wonderful parties in steerage back on Titanic.

The morning after the wedding, Harold woke up early and was unable to fall back to sleep. He left Melody sleeping peacefully and went down the lake house stairs and out the back door to find Violet sitting in one of the porch rockers, looking at the water. One of her hands lay on her swollen belly, the other held a cigarette in its holder. The morning sun warmed her body through the calico nightgown she wore, and a shawl was draped around her shoulders. Her bare feet were propped on the porch railing. Violet had come down from New York City on the train for the wedding despite being six months pregnant with James Moody's child.

When Violet saw him she looked up and smiled. "Hey, darlin'. Can't you sleep?"

He shook his head. "No, I woke up about an hour ago."

"Well, have a seat. You and I haven't had a chance to talk in ages." She gestured to the other porch rocker.

Harold sat down. "How are things going for you in New York, Violet?"

She puffed at her cigarette. "They are going all right. My voice lessons have been going well. I had an audition right before I left to come down here. Once I have the baby I've got a job singing in a cabaret near Broadway. Singin's harder these days, but it'll be easier once I can put down this load." She smiled. "I can't wait to have this baby."

Harold smiled. "I'm sure you're excited."

Violet rubbed her belly. "People in New York tell me to put the baby up for adoption, but I couldn't do that. I went through too much to let strangers take James' child away from me." She bit her lip. "He was a good man. If it wasn't for him, I may not be here. I owe him this much."

Harold reached out and squeezed Violet's hand. "You should give yourself some credit. You're a good woman."

Violet laughed. "A lot of people would say I'm not, so that means a lot to me."

"No one has the right to say anything against you."

Violet shrugged. "But people do anyway. I was glad to get to stay in New York after all the hullabaloo from Titanic settled down. I had a lot of friends in Houston, but even after Momma and I quit the business there were a lot of johnnys' wives who wanted to make my life hell. A woman actually spit on me in the street once. No one knows me in New York, so no one knows I used to sell myself." She sighed. "I didn't mind doing what I did, but I'm glad it's over. I've wanted to be a singer since I was no bigger than an ant."

Harold smiled. "Here's to dreams coming true."

Violet grinned. "There's always a bright side to everything. That's what keeps me goin'. Sometimes people look at me funny bein' pregnant like I am with no husband, but I don't feel one bit of shame over it."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Harold.

Violet blew a cloud of smoke into the air. "Harold, I've got somethin' I need to get out of my system."

Harold raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Vi?"

Violet sighed. "Look, when Momma and Richard died on Titanic, it wasn't because they couldn't find a lifeboat. They chose to go down with the ship."

Harold's eyes got large. "But why?"

"It was Momma. You know how she kept coughing all the time? Well, she didn't just have a cold. She was coughing up blood."

"Oh?"

"She had consumption, Harold. She found out from some doctor she went to when we were in Rome. She was dyin' and she didn't want to die from the cold on a lifeboat while Richard drowned on the ship." Violet bit her lip, tears threatening to come to the surface.

Harold took Violet's hand. "Oh, Violet, I am so sorry."

"I just didn't have the heart to tell Melly," sobbed Violet. "She'd be heartbroken if she knew. I tried and tried to convince Momma to come with me, but she wouldn't. She and Richard stayed in the smoking room and . . ." She squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaking over her cheeks.

"Shhh . . ." said Harold, taking her other hand in his. "I know nothing I can say makes it any easier, but you did what you could."

"Promise me you won't tell Melly, please Harold?" said Violet, sniffling.

"But Vi. . ."

"Please? I just can't stand the idea of her thinkin' I didn't try hard enough to save Momma and Richard."

Harold smiled weakly. He knew it was probably for the best. "All right, Violet. It'll stay between us."

Violet squeezed his hands. "Thank you, Harold."

Harold nodded. He let go of Violet's hands and they both settled back into their chairs. Violet wiped her eyes and lit another cigarette. They sat quietly for a long while until they heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway to the house. Violet cocked her head, listening. "Now who in the Sam Hill is that?"

An old Model T pickup truck was rumbling around to the back of the house. It stopped and the driver got out. He wandered up to the porch. It was a man who looked to be in his late twenties, with a ruggedly handsome face and sun-kissed blond hair. He took off his hat as he got to the porch railing.

Violet gasped. "Gavin McNeil, as I live and breathe."

Gavin smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Hey, pretty."

Violet let out a hoot. She got up and went down the porch steps to throw her arms around him. "My God, Gavin. I ain't seen you in two years! How did you find me?"

He hugged her back and smiled at her. "Your sister found out I was in Austin and sent me a letter. Said I should come out for her weddin'. I was in Laredo until yesterday. I only got the letter once I got home last night, so I drove out here this morning. Didn't even eat breakfast yet. I take it I missed the weddin'?"

Violet laughed. "You always were a day late and a dollar short."

Gavin looked down at her belly with a grin. "You got a bun in the oven just like your sister said." His eyes grew sympathetic. "I am so sorry to hear about your parents. Your Momma was always so kind to me."

"Thank you," said Violet, her eyes sad. Then she smiled, turning to Harold. "Harold, this is Gavin McNeil, an old friend of mine. Gavin, this is Harold Lowe, my baby sister's husband."

The two men shook hands. "Pleased to meet you," said Harold.

Gavin nodded. "Likewise. You're a lucky man, finding the likes of Miss Melody."

"Thank you," Harold said, smiling.

Violet put a hand on Gavin's shoulder. "You must be starvin' if you left the house first thing. Go on in and make yourself at home. There's a bunch of food in the ice box. I'll make you somethin'." Gavin nodded to Harold and headed into the house.

Before she followed Gavin inside, she turned to Harold. "I never told anybody this, but when Gavin came to see me at Momma's, he wasn't a johnny. I never took his money. He came to see me because we loved each other."

With that, Violet turned and waddled into the house, her hand on her belly. Harold smiled. He'd seen the love in Violet's eyes.

A while later, Harold sat on the porch eating the bacon and eggs that Violet had made for him. He watched Violet and Gavin where they sat in the sun on the small dock over the water, feeding each other bites of scrambled eggs and stealing kisses. He sipped his coffee and chuckled to himself when he saw Gavin lay his head on Violet's belly to feel the baby move. Violet was smiling lovingly at Gavin.

Melody came out the back door with a shawl thrown over her nightgown and a sleepy smile on her face. She saw Violet and Gavin at the end of the dock. "Well, I'll be goddamned. Gavin got my letter." She laughed and kissed Harold. "Good thing her bedroom's not over ours, because they'd keep us up makin' the bedsprings creak tonight."

Harold laughed, pulling his wife onto his lap and kissing her. "I think we could easily compete with those two."

Melody laughed, turning to look at Violet and Gavin. "Just look at them. He always loved her so much." She grinned at Harold. "Violet thinks I don't know this, but she never took money from Gavin when he visited her. She adored him from the first time he came to Momma's. She'd never admit it before, but it's true. He's always treated Violet like the lady she really is."

Harold looked out at the pair on the dock again. Gavin was kissing Violet passionately, one hand on her swollen belly, the other in her long auburn hair. Harold smiled. He knew then that everything would work out for Violet, and he was relieved.


End file.
